Ecuación de la Suerte
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Los tres sabían que la suerte no estaba de su lado. Sasha le pagaba a un chico, quien era el primo del supuesto ligue de Armin, para que la ayudara con el amor de su vida y el de la hermana de Berth. Pero tal vez en esta extraña ecuación de suerte solo hacía falta despejar las variables. [AU & OoC. Parejas crack]
1. Relatividad

**Disclaimer |** Nope, _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ no es mío. Es total propiedad de _Isayama Hajime_.

 **Advertencias |** Universo alterno al canon original, emparejamientos crack y OOC. Puede incluir contenido que resulte ofensivo, menciones de incesto, indirectas o chistes de adultos y constante uso de lenguaje vulgar y coloquial. Continuas referencias a la cultura popular, frases o palabras extranjeras. Ligero crossover con el anime _**Hetalia**_.

 **Emparejamientos |** Male!Ymir x Sasha, Armin x Historia, Bertholdt x Fem!Eren, Reiner x Annie, Levi x Hanji, Auruo x Petra, Jean x Sasha, Jean x Fem!Eren, Levi x Petra… entre otras menciones menores.

 **Si no estás a gusto con ello, mejor no leas y todos felices. Ya estás avisado :3.**

* * *

 **Ecuación de la Suerte  
** **•·.·´¯`·.·•  
** •  
•

 **Capítulo 1** **•** Relatividad

* * *

 _Para_ **MakiMinnion** _, mi gemela perdida, en sus dulces dieciséis.  
¡Feliz cumple, twin :3!_

* * *

Tal vez ya se estaba volviendo una tortuosa rutina el hecho de siempre tropezarse con la cadera en la puerta cada vez que pasa por ella. Una que otra vez un libro se caía de sus brazos o su bolso se enganchaba al asiento del pupitre de uno de sus molestos compañeros, que nunca encontraba mejor manera de sentarse con decencia.

Ese era un salón de clases lleno de gorilas. Cómo odiaba ver matemáticas lejos de sus amigos, pero no es como si tuviera mejor opción. Ella no era el director Fritz, de todos modos. No era la que establecía las reglas en esa escuela.

Al fin un atisbo de luz se asomó por el pasillo mientras vislumbraba a esos extraños seres reunidos en torno a los casilleros. Sus cansados brazos que apenas resistían las arduas clases de gimnasia con Keith Shadis, ya estaban empezando a resbalar los libros de cálculo y álgebra. Tendría suerte si uno de esos gordos ejemplares no le caía en el pie. Al menos sus zapatos del uniforme eran como una roca y no se haría daño en sus dedos, pero cómo le molestaría si no fuera así.

No sería la primera vez que llegaría a la escuela con el pie enyesado y llevando muletas. Ella tenía una suerte de rayos.

—¡ _Sweetheaaart_! —chilló un chico tras ella.

De una manera fugaz, sus libros cayeron como tristes lágrimas de ángel hacia el frío suelo a la vez que era apretada por un par de brazos delgados como fideos. Maldijo una vez más su suerte, como que nunca escapaba de tener que ver sus libros en el suelo ni a uno de sus amigos profiriéndole amor eterno.

Delante de ellos, divisó a dos chicos altos. Uno era moreno y el otro rubio. Mientras el segundo luchaba por aguantar una carcajada, el de pelo negro observaba como siempre lo hacía, negando con la cabeza y soltando suspiros cansados al no ser la primera vez que se reproducía esa escenita frente a sus ojos.

—Ya te ayudo —dijo éste, inclinándose al suelo para recoger los libros que se habían caído.

Cuando por fin se liberó del abrazo apretado, ella miró sin gracia al que la había sorprendido. Un muchacho calvo que osaba de usar pañuelos en el cuello junto a la camisa del uniforme masculino ligeramente abierta en la parte superior. Su nombre era Connie Springer, el chico que los había sorprendido en primer año anunciando desde la azotea del edificio que era abiertamente gay.

—Ten, Sash. —El moreno le extendió sus cosas una vez los logró recoger.

—¿Por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo? —se lamentó arrancándole los libros de los brazos a Bertholdt, quien en realidad era su mejor amigo en todo ese jaleo desde hace siete años.

Soltó un suspiro apresurándose para abrir su casillero antes de meter los libros en él.

Finalmente al terminar de reír, Reiner, el rubio, se aproximó a donde estaban reunidos los demás y se dejó recostar de un conjunto de casilleros con una mano.

—Te dije que mientras no vinieras a nuestras fiestas tendrías siete años de mala suerte.

—¡Al diablo la suerte! —exclamó rodando los ojos.

Reiner sonrió con autosuficiencia y Connie forzó una risa femenina; ambos eran partidarios del maldito círculo de mala suerte en el que la habían encerrado por no asistir a sus dichosas fiestas, supuestamente con un vudú barato del puesto de unos cheroqui en el bulevar cerca de la escuela. Por supuesto, ese vudú del que hablaban eran puras chorradas que esos dos idiotas se habían inventado, pero que de alguna u otra forma tuvo repercusiones en su tranquilo modo de vida volviéndolo de repente un caos.

—Ven a la fiesta de este viernes y verás que la mala suerte se irá —insistió el rubio con un falso tono tétrico de ultratumba, dándole juguetones codazos a su hombro.

Sasha se removió mientras intentaba sacar su libro de química del desastre formado en su casillero. Un poco más de fuerza y Reiner la tumbaría al suelo.

—¿Puedes hacer que me deje en paz? —rogó hacia Bertholdt, quien intentaba ignorar los comentarios absurdos de Reiner.

—Sash, anda solo esta vez —dijo el moreno—. Será en mi casa, mi madre estará por si pasa algo. Ella dentro y nosotros fuera.

—¿Y eso? —se extrañó, mirando ahora a Reiner—. ¿Te quitaron la licencia de fiestas o qué?

—Nada de fiestas por el resto del año, al menos no en mi casa.

—Sus padres lo castigaron por el incidente del auto de su padre —respondió Connie, muy bien enterado—. Descubrió una extraña sustancia y ropa interior femenina ahí dentro.

—¡Oye, no lo digas muy alto o Annie me matará!

Sasha frunció el ceño asqueada por lo que acababa de oír mientras veía a Bertholdt pasarse una mano por la cara. No entendía cómo rayos él se había dejado convencer por Reiner de hacer la fiesta en su casa, pero eso era mejor que algo planeado por el rubio. Berth era mil veces más responsable y quizás el ambiente de la fiesta fuera menos pesado y caótico que las típicas que hacía Reiner. Más si Carla iba a estar ahí; normalmente Reiner aprovechaba que sus padres viajaban por negocios en Alemania para hacer sus fiestas.

Saliendo de su ensoñación debido al molesto sonido de campana proveniente de su celular, como pudo lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo no sin antes ver de quién se trataba. O mejor dicho, de quiénes.

 **LLAMADA ENTRANTE:** _Pinky y Cerebro_.

—¿Qué? —respondió secamente con el auricular en su oreja.

—¡Sashitaaa! —exclamó alegremente un muchacho del otro lado—. ¿Cómo estás, _bella_?

—Sasha —dijo otro, de voz más gruesa y marcado acento italiano—, ¿por qué rayos no has contestado el teléfono en todo el día?

—¿Porque yo sí estudio? —ironizó.

—¡ _Più rispetto, sorella_ *! ¡Yo boto sangre y sudor para mantener el _ristorante_ en pie!

—Lo que digas, Lovino. Estoy muy bien, Feliciano, ¿y tú?

—¡Como un rayo de sol!

—¡Sasha, no me ignores! —chilló Lovino.

—¿Para qué rayos llamaban?

— _Pappa_ quiere que vengas directito a la casa en lo que salgas —contestó Feliciano.

—Hoy toca mesada —amplió Lovino.

Sasha arrugó la cara. Su mesada siempre tenía que ganársela trabajando por lo menos una tarde entera como mesera, aunque como le tocaba clases solo ejercería media tarde y noche.

—Ok, _ciao_.

—¡Ya va, muchachita! —frenó Lovino—. ¿Con quién estás ahora? Se escucha una voz de hombre.

—Es Connie, pero ese no se puede considerar hombre.

—Oh. —El muchacho calvo se sonrojó ante lo que casi fue un halago.

— _Sasha_ —rezongó Lovino con voz de advertencia.

—¡Yaaa, tengo clases! ¡Vayan a hacer su trabajo!

A través de la otra línea, en la distancia pudo oírse una voz gruñona de hombre exigiéndoles a los muchachos que dejaran de holgazanear. Era su padre, casi como si hubiese recibido un mensaje telepático de su parte.

—¡ _Ciao, bella_! —se despidió Feliciano como pudo justo antes de que la llamada se cortara.

Sasha soltó un sonoro suspiro de alivio una vez acabó el martirio. Se llevó el teléfono de vuelta al bolsillo de su falda y miró a Bertholdt fastidiada.

—Está bien, creo que iré.

—¡Yay! —chilló Connie colgándose del cuello de Sasha.

—¿Puedo dormir en tu casa, verdad? No quiero que Pinky y Cerebro se pongan intensos con que tienen que irme a buscar después.

Berth sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sasha les había presentado a sus amigos su familia durante el primer cumpleaños que pasó en Trost, que fue celebrado durante la inauguración del restaurante de su padre. Y precisamente Feliciano y Lovino, los dos idiotas que compartían sus mismos genes y se hacían llamar «hermanos», no estaban muy a gusto con que el retoño tuviera más amigos hombres —considerando que la única mujer aparte de ella en ese grupo, pues Connie nació teniendo pene, era Annie.

Pero como los años habían pasado y la confianza y aprobación de Feliciano y Lovino se generó. Y a Berth, prf, lo amaban más que a su hermana. Si fuera por ellos, ya la estuvieran casando con su amigo.

—No hay problema, le diré a Ellen que tendrá compañía.

Por el contrario, Sasha no era muy allegada a la hermana menor de Berth. Ella era un caso un poco más distinto, pero nada fuera de lo común. Ellen por lo menos la aceptaba y estaba a gusto. De todos modos, no era la primera vez que dormiría en casa de los Jaeger. Alguna vez le tocó quedarse porque a ella y a Berth se les hizo tarde durante la elaboración de algún trabajo, o porque Berth invitaba a todos para quedarse a dormir después de alguna fiesta.

—Entonces sí iré.

Viendo las sonrisas satisfactorias en los rostros de sus amigos, la chica de cabello rojizo cerró su casillero con el libro de química en mano y se despidió para ir a su próxima clase.

—¡ _Byebye_ , _sweetheart_! —soltó Connie agitando fuertemente su brazo en el aire y lanzando un sonoro beso con la mano.

Su vida merecía ser un poco más normal.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¿Bertholdt Jaeger?

—Presente.

—Le llaman de la oficina del director. Su hermana otra vez está allá.

El moreno exhaló pesadamente a la vez que Annie a su lado negaba con la cabeza. Con sus dedos hizo una seña en números que él observó de reojo; tres, tercera vez en lo que iba de mes que lo llamaban por un asunto de su revoltosa hermana menor.

Sasha, sentada delante de Annie, le deseó buena suerte a su vez que él recogía los útiles de su pupitre y se dedicaba a salir del aula. No valía la pena dejar sus cosas ahí, si la hora de la salida estaba muy cerca. Ellen siempre tenía la bonita costumbre de hacer rabiar a sus profesores de la última hora que le propinaban un castigo de treinta minutos en detención después de la hora de salida, o enviarla de visita a la dirección.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con amabilidad a la secretaria, Nifa, quien lo miró sin emoción alguna como única respuesta. Parecía estar acostumbrada a verlo por ahí.

Bertholdt se sentó como siempre en una de las sillas de la sala de espera de la dirección, ansioso por saber qué rayos había hecho Ellen esa vez.

Desde siempre Ellen se metía en problemas. En primaria, la niña mordía a sus compañeras o les jalaba de las coletas porque no le prestaban los colores para pintar un dibujo. Con los años había perdido sus hábitos de pelear con todo el mundo, pero en todo el proceso de pubertad y adolescencia se puso más contestona. O se ponía a discutir casi a punta de arañazos con sus compañeros varones y hembras, o le alzaba la voz a los profesores.

Y en casa, con una madre como la de ambos, de índole militar en cuanto a castigos se refería, Ellen era prácticamente un ángel. No solía contestar mal, a menos que fueran comentarios groseros que por su misma actitud se le salían y que Carla luchaba por corregir.

La puerta de la oficina del director se abrió, dejando salir a una jovencita menuda de ojos verde agua que miraban hastiada y desaliñado cabello castaño semirrecogido de los lados hasta la parte de atrás. Bertholdt se puso de pie acercándose a la chica. Detrás de ella, un señor de mediana edad saludó al muchacho como si de un amigo se tratara.

—¿Qué tal, chico? Una vez más por aquí.

—¿Pasó algo con mi hermana, Dir. Fritz?

—Ah, nada grave. Solo que insultó en cara a una de sus profesoras.

—¡Porque la mujer está loca! —replicó ella.

— _Ellen_ —Berth dijo lentamente, callándola—. Lamento esto, Dir. Fritz. Le prometo que no volverá a pasar.

—Chico, no me importa lo que tú prometas mientras ella misma no se proponga a cumplirlo.

Berth miró a Ellen por un instante, ésta masticaba un chicle disimuladamente y rodaba los ojos.

—No pasará más, ¿ _verdad_ , Ellen?

La chica miró a su hermano ceñuda. Había una severa mirada en el rostro del mayor que siempre le desesperaba. Girándose hacia el director, sonrió lo más amable que pudo falsificar y dijo de manera casi robótica:

—No pasará, Sr. Director.

Fritz se ajustó la chaqueta que cargaba puesta y asintió, dejándolos ir no sin antes hacerla firmar otra acta de visita a la dirección.

El camino a casa se hizo muy callado una vez ambos se encontraban en el auto de Bertholdt. Ellen tenía la frente recostada del vidrio de la ventanilla a su vez que el mayor atendía sin distracción al camino.

—Tienes que controlar más esa boquita respondona, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, papá —salmodió sarcástica. Su hermana siempre le decía así cada vez que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón. En cambio a Grisha, quien en realidad sí era el padre de ambos, lo llamaba «viejo».

—Ellie, hablo en serio.

La menor hizo un sonido de exasperación con la boca.

—Es que esa vieja decrépita le dijo inútil a Mikasa —explicó—. Dijo que uno de sus ejercicios de la tarea estaba mal, ¡y estaba perfecto!

—Y entonces tú saliste en su defensa —completó Bertholdt.

—¡Exacto!

—Ellie, Mikasa a veces se puede equivocar.

—¡Pero no en ese ejercicio! ¡La vi hacerlo y pedir opinión de Armin, de otras personas y profesores de otros cursos! ¡Todos le dijeron que estaba bien!

—Entonces fue un lapsus de confusión por parte de tu maestra. Comprende que es una señora a punto de jubilarse.

—¡Eso no le da derecho de decirle inútiles a sus alumnas!

—¿Qué sucede, amores? —inquirió Carla entrando a la cocina y acercándose para plantarles un beso en la frente a ambos.

Para cuando Berth se dio cuenta, la cálida discusión con su hermana respecto al incidente por el cual fue llevada a dirección había llegado hasta dentro de casa una vez se bajaron del auto. Carla Jaeger sonreía con curiosidad, aunque por la mueca de la cara de Berth y la cara de fastidio de Ellen sería fácil darse cuenta de que algo pasaba, y que era la tercera vez en ese mes.

—¿De nuevo en problemas, Ellen? —cuestionó la matriarca cruzándose de brazos.

La más joven puso los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba explicarle a su madre el porqué de esa vez.

—¡Le dijo inútil a Mikasa!

—Sí, pero tú no tenías que decirle vieja cadavérica fosiluda.

—¡Pero es que lo es!

—Lo siento, jovencita. He sido demasiado flexible contigo.

—¿Flexible? —Ellen repitió consternada—. ¡Me has hecho lavar la ropa de todos por tres semanas! ¡Hasta la de papá!

—Con razón mi camisa del uniforme de fútbol se volvió rosa —comentó Bertholdt divertido, sirviéndose una taza de cereal.

—¡Tú qué dices, como si lo pudieras hacer mejor que yo!

—Yo al menos sé que la ropa blanca va separada de la de color.

—¡Yo también!

—Sí, desde hace una semana para acá.

—¡Bueno, ya basta! —detuvo Carla, interponiéndose entre ambos. Berth suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas del mesón de la cocina, mientras que Ellen se cruzó de brazos y resopló, haciendo volar su rebelde flequillo—. Ellen Gretchen Jaeger Hoover, estás castigada.

—Vaya novedad —ironizó.

— _Ellie_ —intervino Bertholdt con voz de advertencia. Carla había puesto una cara severa antes de que Ellen pudiera arrepentirse de su propio tono.

—No bajarás a la fiesta de tu hermano.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero mamá—!

—Nada de peros. Seguirás lavando la ropa los fines de semana también.

—¡Esto es inaudito, solo porque defendí a Mikasa de las garras de esa vieja fosiluda!

—Ellen Gretchen, más te vale que mejores ese vocabulario o a este paso también te quitaré la computadora.

—¡Nooo, esta noche hay torneo de _LoL_ * y no me lo puedo perder!

—Entonces cuento con que me harás caso —sentenció Carla, dándoles la espalda momentáneamente para lavar un vaso en el fregadero. Ellen aprovechó que su madre no la veía para hacer una mueca, como si la remedara.

Berth le dio un ligero pellizco en las costillas a su hermana, de modo de advertencia. La joven resopló y, sin más qué decir, desapareció de la cocina dirigiéndose entre zancadas a su cuarto.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

 _Crunch_.

—¡Ahí te va, Connie!

Frente a él, el campeón que comandaba Connie fue atacado, reduciendo completamente los puntos de vitalidad hasta cero. La voz del muchacho estalló en maldiciones en inglés que él entendió perfectamente y sonrió gustoso. Todavía quedaba más trabajo por hacer, sin embargo.

 _Crunch_.

Uno de los campeones enemigos fue en busca de él. Armin era uno de los _ADC_ * de su equipo, encargado de pelear por la delantera para provocar el mayor daño físico a los enemigos. Por lo menos tenía a su _Supp_ *, quien lo protegía de los ataques enemigos y a su vez intentaba arremeter contra los demás.

Pero esa noche su protectora no parecía estar colaborando demasiado. Apenas lo había curado un par de veces y solo porque Armin se lo decía.

—¡Vamos, Ellen! ¡Cúbreme ésta!

 _Crunch_.

Viendo cómo su compañera intentaba recomponerse de un ataque, Armin intercambió los roles esa vez buscando protegerla. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Ellen había perdido todos sus puntos de vitalidad durante un contraataque.

—¡Maldición, Ellen! —exclamó. Ahora solo quedaba él mientras los otros solo eran espectadores.

Pero por nada él era un experto en ese juego. No tardó demasiado en hacer de sus mejores tácticas y ser el vencedor de su equipo, que en su mayoría había perecido.

Suspiros se escucharon viniendo del monitor. Armin minimizó la pestaña del juego y abrió nuevamente el Skype. Connie tenía la barbilla posada en su mano, todavía lloriqueando porque había perdido durante la batalla. Mikasa por su parte estaba comiendo deditos de queso provocando un sonoro « _crunch_ » que había estado perturbándolo a mitad de la batalla.

—Ustedes son unos malditos frikis —dijo Annie, quien también estaba incluida en la llamada.

Aunque la chica no jugara, le gustaba estar presente en las llamadas grupales de los chicos para burlarse un poco de ellos. A veces era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer, según creía Armin, o porque Reiner no estaba con ella para hacer lo que tanto hacían. Habían llegado a un punto en el que Annie podía descifrar relativamente bien el lenguaje de _LoL_ y no estarles preguntando qué diablos estaban diciéndose.

—Fue una buena partida —dijo Armin, ajustándose los audífonos con el micrófono.

—Lo dice el que terminó por patearles el culo a todos —ironizó Annie.

—¡Mi protectora se desconectó a mitad de la batalla! —chilló Connie.

Armin observó el recuadro de su respectiva _Supp_. Ellen estaba cruzada de brazos mirando un punto inespecífico de su pantalla, con el ceño bien fruncido.

Por ser amigo y compañero de clases de Bertholdt de media vida hasta el presente, a él tocó convivir mucho con la hermanita de éste hasta volverse muy amigos. En todo el tramo también conoció a Mikasa, la mejor amiga de Ellen.

—Lo siento — _crunch—,_ se me cayó la conexión a internet —se excusó Mikasa, la _Supp_ de Connie.

—¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¡Iba ganando y me morí!

—Agh, ya supéralo, Rosita Fresita —Annie gruñó.

Hubo un corto silencio en el que todos se dieron cuenta de Ellen, quien no había dicho nada desde entonces. Al notar su molestia, algunos decidieron curiosear.

—Oye chiquita, relaja esa frente o te saldrán arrugas —aconsejó Connie, dejando atrás su tristeza por haber perdido.

—¡Chiquita tu pija, maricón! —detonó la menor, haciendo al muchacho lucir consternado y falsamente dolido.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Annie soltó una risa mientras Armin trataba de encontrar las mejores palabras para calmar a la hermanita de Berth.

—¿Estás… bien, Ellen?

—¡De bolas que no, pendejo! ¿Crees que estaría bien con la puta cara que cargo?

—Oye enana, relájate —intervino Annie, haciendo a Ellen entornar los ojos y pasarse una mano por el desaliñado cabello marrón.

—La pendeja de química le dijo bruta a Mikasa y yo salté en su defensa, pero la muy cabrona me mandó a dirección y Carla me castigó por eso. No podré bajar a la fiesta de Bertholdt.

—Tranquila, Mikasa va a ir —aseguró Armin, mirando el recuadro de la morena que ahora se chupaba los amarillentos dedos con residuos del aperitivo.

—Eh, sobre eso… —inició ella; Ellen de una vez la fulminó con la mirada viendo directamente a la cámara—. No creo que vaya a poder ir.

—¡Ah no! —Todos notaron cómo Ellen señalaba con el dedo hacia el frío lente que la grababa—. ¡Tú no me vas a hacer eso, maricona! ¡Tú vas a ir y me vas a acompañar en mi soledad, me la debes por lo de hoy!

—Gracias, pero no te pedí que me defendieras de la bruja.

—¡Pero—! ¡UGH! —exacerbó llevándose una mano a la frente.

Annie soltó una risa burlona a la vez que Connie sonreía por la escenita. Armin solo suspiró y Mikasa ladeó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. La chica de pelo negro era una de las pocas personas que especialmente lograba dejar a Ellen con la palabra en la boca.

—Era broma —dijo la chica—, iré.

—Estaba a punto de decir que eras una maldita perra bastarda traicionera, gracias por ahorrármelo —arguyó Ellen con un ácido sarcasmo.

—Solo hay un problema.

—Mierda, qué.

—Mis padres se fueron de viaje y, aunque tengo el permiso de ambos para ir a la fiesta, Levi es quien está a cargo y de una me ha dicho que no piensa recogerme tarde.

—Pinches hermanos mayores. Está bien. Puedes quedarte en mi casa —alegó Ellen, ya mucho más relajada.

—Ay no se preocupen, chicas. Nosotros les contaremos qué tal estuvo la fiesta —bromeó Connie, guiñando un ojo.

Armin escuchó a Ellen gruñir a través de sus audífonos. Estaba seguro de que solo le faltaba exhalar humo por la nariz y fuego por la boca.

—¿Jugamos otra partida? —invitó el rubio.

—Ay no. No voy a calarme otra vez su jueguito —declinó Annie, jugueteando con el aro de su nariz. Se la había perforado al iniciar el curso y Armin todavía no se acostumbraba de verla así.

—Relájate, Annie. Siempre puedes desconectarte —dijo Armin de manera socarrona.

—La cosa es que estoy demasiado aburrida que no lo hago.

—¿Entonces, chicos? —preguntó hacia sus compañeros de juego.

—Tengo que hacer tarea —eludió Mikasa encogiéndose de hombros.

—Coño, es cierto —secundó Ellen, entrecerrando los ojos con fastidio—. Yo los dejo, si Carla me ve hablando con ustedes en vez de hacer la tarea, me va a poner a limpiar el ático.

Mikasa bostezó.

—Yo también me voy. Hasta mañana.

— _Bye_ , chicas —se despidió Connie de manera efusiva. Ambos recuadros con los rostros de las jóvenes desaparecieron—. Bueeeno, ya que ahora solo quedamos los mayores, tengo un anuncio que decirles a ambos.

—Ay por dios, tienes novio —contestó Annie con desinterés.

— _Nope_ , mejor.

Aunque no se apreciaba en la pantalla, Armin miró a Annie y estaba seguro de que ella intercambió su mirada con él.

— _Guys_ , saben que ando liberal. Nada de relaciones serias.

—Cierto, eres la zorra del grupo.

—¡Exacto! Ya que Sashita no anda pendiente de chicos, Berth está demasiado enfocado en sacar a Ellen de detención, Armin no tiene suerte y Reiner y tú son novios, a mí me toca ser la zorra.

—Oye, ¿cómo que no tengo suerte? —reiteró Armin frunciendo el ceño.

Connie cerró la boca y Annie volvió a jugar con el aro de su nariz.

—¡Hey, no se queden callados!

—Armin, querido… ¿cómo te lo explico en buenos términos?

—Las chicas huyen de ti, eso —zanjó Annie en un farfullo, yendo al grano.

—Qué dices. Tú no lo haces, eres mi amiga.

Annie enarcó ambas cejas, expresando de manera no verbal «¿en serio?».

—Sí, las únicas chicas que te toleran son tu madre, Sasha, tus dos amiguitas y yo de vez en cuando.

Armin enarcó las cejas hacia el centro de la frente sin saber con qué defenderse ahora. Annie no había estado equivocada, de todos modos. Siempre que intentaba hablarle a una chica que le interesara ésta huía de él, por alguna razón u otra.

—No tengo la culpa de que no vuelvan a hablarme.

—¿Ah no, y quién la tiene?

—Pues…

—¿Ves? —dijo Connie—. Tenemos razón.

—¡Cómo no, si es que se la pasa hablando de cosas frikis!

—Eso es mentira —trató Armin en su defensa.

—¿Ah sí? —retó Annie—. ¿Te acuerdas de las citas a ciegas a las que te llevó Reiner?

—Annie, por favor… —rogó Armin, pasándose una mano por su ahora ruborizado rostro. Seguramente aun así sus dos amigos podían notar lo avergonzado que estaba a través de la pantalla.

—Te pasaste todas las citas rápidas hablando de cómics, videojuegos, tu colección de muñequitos de acción y de cosplay.

—¡No puedes culparme por eso! El instructor de las citas dijo que habláramos de nuestros gustos con el fin de hallar nuestra alma gemela.

—¡Sí, peor ni dejaste hablar a esas pobres chicas!

—Al final todas te calificaron como raro y parlanchín —añadió Connie soltando una carcajada.

Armin no supo si hundirse más en la silla o cambiar de tema rápido. Al final se decidió por lo segundo.

—¡Chicos! ¿Se acuerdan que mi abuelo me regaló una _gift card_ de cien dólares para Amazon*?

—Sí, ¿y? —preguntó Annie con desinterés.

—Pues ya tenía ahorrados unos cincuenta dólares en mi cuenta ¡y finalmente pude comprarme esa figurita de acción que tanto he deseado todo el año!

—¿La de la chica de _Overwatch_ *?

—¡Sí, la de Tracer!

—Dios mío, ten piedad —suspiró Annie.

—Quiero verla en lo que la tengas —dijo Connie.

—Lo siento, la tendré en mi altar de muñecos favoritos. Es una reliquia muy especial, he esperado tanto tiempo para tenerla en mis manos.

—Lo que quiso decir es que se masturbará apenas la saque de su caja —replicó Annie de forma socarrona.

—Ustedes, odiosos mortales, no entienden mi amor por ella —se quejó el rubio.

—Ni nosotros ni tus citas.

—¡Veee! —berreó Connie siguiéndole el juego a Annie.

Armin puso ojos de exasperación.

—Aw, Armin. Sabes que te queremos. Sin bullying no hay amistad.

* * *

 ***Più rispetto, sorella:** «más respeto, hermana», en italiano.

 ***LoL:** las siglas que conforman el título del afamado videojuego, _League of Legends_. El juego cuenta con su propio diccionario de términos y gran variedad de personajes a los que llaman «campeones». _**ADC**_ en _LoL_ significa «attack damage carry», en referencia a que hace el mayor daño físico al enemigo; _**Supp**_ es la forma corta de llamar al «support», el que protege, cura, decanta combates, debilita y demás.

 ***Amazon:** tienda online americana donde venden todo tipo de productos, desde artículos de primera necesidad hasta ropa y electrodomésticos. También disponible en España.

 ***Overwatch:** otro videojuego de gama alta con una temática más o menos parecida a la de _LoL_. Aquí, en vez de llamarlos campeones, se les dice «héroes» a los personajes, donde Tracer es una de ellos.

* * *

 **Holiiiiiis.**

 **Tras una terrible temporada de desinspiración, a Ayu se le ocurrió una extraña idea para un fic que decidió regalarle a su** _ **sorella**_ **en su cumpleaños. ¡Twin, espero que te esté gustando! Al igual que a cualquier personita que lo esté leyendo :3.**

 **No sé, pero en todos los fics de SnK que llevo escritos, Annie sí o sí debe tener piercings. Es que me la imagino toda así y se ve bien, es eso o es que trato de reprimir mi propio deseo de perforarme xD. Y Connie, pues, ahí va otro fic en el que lo vuelvo una florecilla silvestre. ¿Y qué con los títulos de capítulos? Pues, twin, sé que has tenido suficiente con las matemáticas, pero no podré evitarlo xD.**

 **Estaré subiendo muy seguido hoy y durante los próximos días, ¡así que nos veremos pronto!**

 **Los quiere, Ayu.**


	2. Máximo común divisor

**Disclaimer |** Nope, _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ no es mío. Es total propiedad de _Isayama Hajime_.

 **Advertencias |** Universo alterno al canon original, emparejamientos crack y OOC. Puede incluir contenido que resulte ofensivo, menciones de incesto, indirectas o chistes de adultos y constante uso de lenguaje vulgar y coloquial. Continuas referencias a la cultura popular, frases o palabras extranjeras. Ligero crossover con el anime _**Hetalia**_.

 **Emparejamientos |** Male!Ymir x Sasha, Armin x Historia, Bertholdt x Fem!Eren, Reiner x Annie, Levi x Hanji, Auruo x Petra, Jean x Sasha, Jean x Fem!Eren, Levi x Petra… entre otras menciones menores.

 **Si no estás a gusto con ello, mejor no leas y todos felices. Ya estás avisado :3.**

* * *

 **Ecuación de la Suerte  
** **•·.·´¯`·.·•  
** •  
•

 **Capítulo 2** **•** Máximo común divisor

* * *

 _Para_ **MakiMinnion** _, mi gemela perdida, en sus dulces dieciséis.  
¡Feliz cumple, twin :3!_

* * *

Algo golpeó su brazo. Levi no tuvo que voltearse para saber qué era y quién lo provocaba. Su —por desgracia— mejor amiga de toda la vida, Hanji Zoë, había estado fastidiándolo toda la última hora de clases de física como si no tuviera mejores cosas qué hacer, como prestar atención, por ejemplo.

La risita grave de Hanji llegó a sus oídos tal cual mosquito. Levi se alejó por la cercanía que ella había interpuesto solo para fastidiarlo, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

—¿Quieres quedarte quieta un minuto? —masculló exasperado, dirigiéndole una frívola mirada.

Hanji sonrió de oreja a oreja para luego taparse la boca con las manos en señal de no hablar más. Parecía una niña pequeña, lo que lo irritaba de sobremanera.

—No arrugues tanto el ceño o te pondrás más viejo, enano —susurró ella.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, maldiciendo porque la tediosa hora de física no terminaba todavía.

—Muchachos —habló el profesor—, si observamos el plan de evaluación del trimestre, recordamos que hay un trabajo en parejas pendiente para dentro de dos semanas.

La multitud estudiantil estalló entre voces que difícilmente decodificaban un mensaje concreto. Pero todos tenían un mismo objetivo, llamar a un compañero para formalizar las parejas del trabajo.

Ante el alboroto de todos, Hanji aprovechó para enrollar sus brazos en Levi, el cual le propinó un fuerte empujón para que se hiciera hacia atrás.

—¡No tan rápido! —continuó el profesor alzando la voz entre las de sus alumnos—. Las parejas las elijo yo.

Las quejas no tardaron en llegar, incluso Hanji estaba gruñendo al igual que el resto de sus compañeros. Levi no entendía por qué tanto drama, si la física y Hanji eran como hermanas gemelas que se llevaban de maravilla. Él en cambio podía tolerarla y entenderla, pero no era su materia favorita.

El profesor comenzó a nombrar a cada uno de sus compañeros, asignándoles un compañero. Hanji soltó un suspiro a su lado.

—Espero que me toque uno que al menos colabore.

—¿Qué dices? Si terminarás haciendo todo el trabajo tú por temor a que el otro se equivoque en un cálculo.

Hanji sonrió arrugando la nariz.

—Tienes razón.

—¿Hanji Zoë?

—Presente.

—Con Mike Zacarius.

Hanji miró a la lejanía al muchacho más alto del último año. Éste le hizo una seña de saludo con los dedos mientras ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Levi Ackerman.

El moreno ni siquiera se molestó en hacerse notar. El profesor lo ubicó con la mirada, de todas maneras, ahora dirigiéndola a su lista de asignados.

—Con Petra Ral.

Levi monótonamente desvió sus ojos oscuros hacia la jovencita de cabello rubio rojizo en las filas traseras. Ésta sonrió tímidamente mientras que Levi apenas parpadeó como una señal no verbal de que la reconocía.

Por suerte la clase no tardó en acabar.

Él fue uno de los primeros que salió del aula, desesperado por reunirse con Erwin, su segundo mejor amigo —pero hombre esta vez— desde la primaria. Hanji lo siguió desde atrás, dando pasos largos para alcanzarlo.

—¡Cielos, tienes las piernas tan cortas y aun así caminas demasiado rápido!

—Tengo que encontrar la manera de huir de ti.

—Aw Levi, yo sé que en el fondo de ese corazón de cristal hay bondad.

Doblando una esquina del pasillo, Levi divisó su casillero. En la hilera de armarios Erwin los estaba esperando a la vez que conversaba cálidamente con una chica de anteojos y cabello platinado. Suspiró, Erwin era conocido como el casanova del último año y esa fama lo había vuelto un tanto… presumido.

A medida que se acercaban, la chica de lentes se despidió de Erwin y éste se giró hacia sus amigos. Levi lo ignoró completamente y se centró únicamente en sacar libros de su casillero.

—Hola a ti también, enano —espetó el rubio alto, recostándose de la hilera—. Parece que alguien se levantó hoy con el pie izquierdo.

—Je, eso es todos los días —se burló Hanji metiendo la clave en su propio armario—. ¿Quién era esa chica, Erwin? ¿Tu nueva cita?

—Algo así. Es de cuarto año, se llama Rico Brzenska.

—¡Oh, eso me recuerda que el baile se acerca! ¿La piensas llevar?

—Puede ser, aunque tengo muchas pretendientes. Ya sabes… hay que decidirse por una en especial.

Levi puso ojos de exasperación escuchando a esos dos hablar.

—Umm, ¿Levi?

Se giró ante su llamado, encontrándose con la mirada ambarina de su compañera de clases y ahora pareja del trabajo de física.

—Me preguntaba si podríamos reunirnos este fin de semana para empezar con el trabajo, si no te molesta.

—Claro, no hay problema.

La chica rubia sonrió y se alejó por el pasillo. Levi se volvió hacia su casillero para ahora cerrarlo, hasta darse cuenta de sus indiscretos amigos mirándolos como si ambos fueran espectadores de una patética escena de comedia romántica americana. Tenían unas sonrisas de mosquita muerta pintadas en sus enternecedores rostros.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les picó?

Hanji extendió la mueca de oreja a oreja, soltando una pequeña risita que se podía comparar con las de una hiena. Erwin se llevó la mano a la barbilla sin borrar la curva burlona en su estúpida cara, a su vez que subía y bajaba sus tupidas cejas pícaramente.

—¿Reunión el fin de semana? ¿En tu casa, en la suya?

—Ustedes, par de idiotas, no están invitados. Vamos a hacer el trabajo de física.

—Aja. —Hanji asintió como quien no se cree el cuento—. Ya verás, Erwin. A este paso, en nueve meses seremos tíos.

Levi frunció el ceño intentando descubrir qué tenían mal en la cabeza esos dos.

—¿Se les cayeron de cabeza al suelo de los brazos de sus madre o qué? —chistó el moreno.

—¡Tío Erwin! ¿A que estás tan emocionado como yo de que Levi tendrá su primera novia?

—¡Completamente, Tía Hanji!

Por suerte el timbre acababa de sonar y su próxima clase sería bastante tranquila sin la presencia de ese dúo de payasos. Sujetando mejor sus cosas, Levi se encaminó a través del pasillo ignorando completamente a sus amigos que lo llamaban para despedirse.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡Oh por dios!

Sasha miró curiosa a Armin sujetar su teléfono frente a sus ojos. Hacía pocos segundos éste había emitido un sonido, muy parecido al de Mario Bros cuando agarraba una de sus características monedas de oro. Según él, de tantas veces que habían estado juntos, era su tono de notificación para correo electrónico.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra actualización de _LoL_? —inquirió Connie desinteresadamente a un lado de ella, sacando sus respectivas cosas del casillero.

—¡No! ¡Mejor!

Al instante, el rubio de pelo largo acercó la pantalla de su celular a la cara de Connie, quien al leer el contenido del correo terminó negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es? —curioseó Sasha, queriendo integrarse a la conversación.

—¡Mi encomienda de Amazon llegó a la oficina de correos! —chilló emocionado mostrándole el mensaje.

Sasha leyó atentamente cada renglón lo mejor que pudo, puesto que el pulso de Armin se había disparado junto a su alegría y temblaba demasiado. No pudo por menor fruncir las cejas hacia el centro con preocupación.

—Felicidades por tu… Tracy.

— _Tracer_ —corrigió Armin—. ¡No puedo creer que ya esté aquí! ¡Llegó muy rápido!

—¿Al menos tienes para pagarla? —cuestionó Sasha. Se había fijado claramente en el precio a pagar por el retiro de la encomienda, que no era para nada barato contando con todas las exigencias que Armin había pedido para que su figura de acción llegara en buen estado.

Armin parpadeó por un momento, como si no supiera de qué hablaba su amiga. Volvió el teléfono a su propia visión y Sasha vio cómo su mueca de emoción, que se había transformado en confusión, pasaba a terror.

— _Bloody hell_ *.

150 €, ni más ni menos, al menos no ahora. Pero si Armin dejaba aplazar el pago de la encomienda ésta generaría intereses en un 10%. Ni siquiera ella ganaba eso en su mesada.

Connie soltó una risa afeminada recargándose del hombro de Sasha.

—Parece que alguien no podrá masturbarse con su preciada reliquia esta noche —intervino Annie quien acababa de aparecerse junto a Reiner y Bertholdt.

—No es gracioso, Annie. No sabes cuántas semanas estuve esperando para tenerla entre mis manos.

A su lado, Connie estaba rojo de las risas. Algo le decía a Sasha que después de que Annie mencionara «masturbación» el chico calvo no dejaba de imaginárselo, y menos si Armin usaba frases como «tenerla entre mis manos».

—Cariño, hay mejores cosas en la vida real que una muñequita cara —opinó la rubia, acercándose a su propio casillero.

—Exacto, rubiales —añadió Reiner—. Por eso yo tengo a Annie.

Sasha miró a Bertholdt soltar un suspiro detrás de Reiner. Separándose de Connie, se aproximó hacia su mejor amigo. El chico alto apenas podía aparentar que prestaba atención a la discusión entre sus amigos, pero Sasha lo conocía muy bien y notó que su mente no estaba precisamente en el planeta Tierra.

—Así que, ¿hoy me quedaré en tu casa?

—Ah, claro —contestó Berth, dándose cuenta que Sasha estaba frente a él.

—Más te vale o no iré.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo todo fríamente calculado. —Berth se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinando a su paso todo rastro de pelo negro sobre ella.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—Es Ellen, me preocupa.

—No me digas, de nuevo en problemas.

—Exacto —resopló.

—Relájate, tiene solo catorce años.

—Sí pero cuando nosotros teníamos catorce no nos llevaban a la oficina del director por amenazar a un compañero con un lápiz.

Sasha enarcó las cejas con horror.

—¿Ella hizo eso?

—No, pero es capaz.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros sin saber qué más decir. Consideraba a Berth entre todos los demás como su mejor amigo, que venía siéndolo desde hacía pocos años. Cuando ella llegó nueva a la escuela en quinto grado, él fue el primero en hablarle y rápidamente la acogió en su grupo.´

Ellen era una historia muy distinta. Aunque era la hermana de Bertholdt y había compartido uno que otro rato junto a ella en casa del chico, no era precisamente una chica con la que tratara seguido. No como Armin, quien hasta la consideraba casi su hermana, o Annie que de tantos años de ser amiga de Berth ya había lidiado con la menor. Hasta Reiner, y qué decir de Connie.

Sasha apenas le hablaba a ésta, y resultaba ser que esa noche estaría durmiendo en su habitación luego de la fiesta. Sería algo raro siendo Ellen tan… salvaje.

—¿Seguro que Ellen no tiene problema en que me quede?

—Sash…

—Le dijiste que me quedaré, ¿verdad?

Él inspiró hondo.

—¡Bertholdt Roderich!

—Ayer iba a decirle pero se encerró en su cuarto porque mamá la castigó hace días.

—¿Qué es eso de «lo tengo todo fríamente calculado», una táctica para que vaya y así pierda mis diez años de mala suerte por la maldición de fiestas de Reiner?

—En realidad son siete, querida. Pero si faltas a esta serán diez —terció el susodicho, posando una de sus enormes manos sobre el cabello rojizo de Sasha.

La chica rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Bertholdt en espera de una explicación.

—Oye, cálmate. Carla lo sabe y tengo su permiso, eso es lo que importa.

—Por cierto, que deberíamos irnos ya, ¿no crees? —dijo Reiner.

—¿Irse? —repitió Sasha—. ¿Ya? Pero si son apenas las tres, ¿no tenían práctica de fútbol?

—Sashita, como se nota que no sabes nada de estas cosas —se burló el rubio—. Berth debe ir organizando todo para la hora de fiesta, y yo me he ofrecido en ayudarle.

—¿Van a pedir permiso para irse a arreglar unas pocas sillas y bebidas? ¿En serio?

—Rayos Sasha, ¿no me conoces? Reiner Braun no necesita permisos.

—No, pero sí pueden imponerle abstinencia de fiestas en su casa, también conocido como «castigos» —arguyó Annie por detrás de la pelirroja, cerrando su casillero.

—¿Te refieres a por qué no lo dejan tener fiestas ahora? —preguntó Connie.

Annie lo miró ceñuda, como si se sorprendiera que conociera las razones por las cuales Reiner no podía dar fiestas en su propia casa. Razones en las que obviamente ella, un auto y ropa interior femenina estaban envueltos y de las que Sasha hubiese preferido nunca haber sabido.

—¿Y tú, pequeña lagartija rosa, cómo rayos sabes de eso?

Connie se encogió de hombros cruzando los brazos tras la cabeza en actitud relajada.

—Me lo contó un pajarito, _darling_.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡Mamáaaa! —llamó desde la entrada Ellen, quien acababa de llegar del colegio caminando debido a que su increíble hermano mayor había tenido la grandiosa idea de irse temprano del colegio ese día.

Había tenido que tolerar el sol de la tarde quemarle en su cara, cruzar la avenida llena de hombres asquerosos que osaban de mirarle las piernas descubiertas por la falda del uniforme y de paso ser víctima del proyectil de un endemoniado pajarraco.

Ese día no podía ser peor, sobre todo porque la perra de química debido a su arrebate de hace días había decidido eliminarle los puntos de comportamiento del examen más reciente, el cual hubiera aprobado de no ser por esos puntos menos.

Fantástico.

Y pensar que su hermanito daría una fiesta en la noche y ella no estaba precisamente invitada a ésta.

—¡Carlaaa! —gritó más fuerte en vista de que era ignorada.

Unos pasos provenientes de la escalera la alertaron de que su madre se encaminaba para recibirla. Su madre sonrió al verla y se acercó para darle un abrazo. Ellen casi quiso gritar, estaba hecha un desastre y lo que menos quería era que su madre la estuviera achuchando como a un bebé.

—Por dios, Ellen. Luces terrible —observó la matriarca una vez la soltó.

La menor formó una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. Como si no lo hubiera notado antes.

—¿Dónde está el traidor? Digo, Bertholdt.

—En el patio, arreglando todo para su fiesta de la noche. Y por favor, no lo llames así.

—Sí, lo siento —mintió—. Se me salió.

—Cariño, acabo de estar en tu habitación y está un poco desordenada.

—Ah sí, es que se me hizo tarde esta mañana y no pude doblar las sábanas. Pero ya me encargo de eso.

—Sí, porque recuerda que hoy tendrás una inquilina.

Ellen miró a Carla con una ceja alzada.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Berth me dijo.

Ellen frunció el ceño.

—¿Berth?

—Sí, corazón. ¿No sabes que invitó a su amiga Sasha a quedarse a dormir después de la fiesta? Va a quedarse en tu cuarto.

Ellen se quedó callada como por cinco segundos analizando fríamente lo que Carla acababa de notificarle. Al cabo de ese tiempo, tomó el suficiente aire en sus pulmones y gritó el nombre de su hermano.

—¡BERTHOLDT RODERICH JAEGER HOOVER, VEN AQUÍ YA!

Su hermano accedió a obedecer al poco tiempo de ser convocado. Carla observaba confusa toda la situación, casi a punto de reprender a su hija por todo el escándalo que había formado, hasta notar la amargura en el rostro de ella.

Bertholdt no podía lucir menos confundido en ese momento. Había dejado a Reiner a cargo de los arreglos en el patio luego de que escuchara a Ellen llamarlo desde la sala. Miró a Carla notando que estaba mucho menos enterada que él de lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Me quieres explicar ya mismo, hermano mayor, como es eso de que tu amiguita va a venir a quedarse a dormir en MI habitación? —exigió molesta, mirándolo con agresividad.

Berth se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Sasha no tiene como irse después de terminar la fiesta y le ofrecí que se quedara. Y como es una dama y no puede quedarse en mi habitación, le dije que contigo no había problema.

—Ah pues, te aviso que tengo un _grandísimo_ problema ahora mismo.

"Ah no", Berth se quejó mentalmente viendo los felinos ojos esmeralda de su hermanita. "No ahora, por favor".

—Mikasa va a quedarse a dormir.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió Carla, viendo a su hija con una ceja alzada.

—Sí, mamá. Iba a decírtelo.

—¿Y cuándo, si se puede saber?

—¡Lo mismo le pregunto al pequeño Bertholdt! —señaló la menor—. ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir que tu amiguita dormiría en MI habitación?

—Hace días, pero te encerraste a jugar tu jueguito y no me dejaste.

—¡Pero ya había quedado con Mikasa!

—Y yo con Sasha, no puede irse después.

—¡Tú tienes auto, cerebro de alcornoque! ¡Llévala!

—¿Te recuerdo que papá lo llevó anteayer al taller por una falla y que él está de viaje a Rose con el segundo auto de la casa?

—¡Entonces vete con ella caminando, tú eres hombre!

—Muy bien, ya basta —zanjó Carla, interponiéndose entre ambos hijos—. ¿Por qué Mikasa se va a quedar aquí a dormir?

—Sus padres se fueron de viaje y su hermano mayor no la puede venir a buscar más tarde. Además —persuadió con la barbilla bien en alto—, es el mínimo consuelo que tengo por haber sido vetada de la fiesta de Berth.

—¿Te recuerdo por qué fuiste vetada? —retó Bertholdt cruzándose de brazos.

—¡A nadie le importa la vieja fosiluda en este momento, Bertholdt! ¡Me moriré de aburrimiento sola e íngrima en mi habitación, por lo menos Mikasa debería acompañarme en la miseria!

—¡Ya está bien, pues! —reiteró Carla con autoridad—. Arréglenselas entre ustedes, pero solo una de las dos se puede quedar.

Y tras su sentencia, Carla desapareció por el pasillo que daba hacia la cocina.

Solos, Ellen miró ceñuda a Berth con los brazos cruzados.

—Que no se haga muchas ilusiones tu amiguita, que más allá de mi puerta no pasará.

Él suspiró. Realmente quería que Sasha viniera a la fiesta, pero si se ponía a discutir con Ellen a esas alturas no iban a llegar a un acuerdo, ella se pondría a gritar y patalear como una niña caprichosa y Carla terminaría por impedirle recibir visitas y hacer aún peor su castigo de la otra vez. A pesar de todo, Bertholdt quería ahorrarles problemas a todos.

—Está bien, Ellie. Tú ganas.

La chica sonrió con autosuficiencia, dando un giro a sus talones para dirigirse a la segunda planta de la casa, donde estaba su habitación.

—¡Oye, Berth! —escuchó a Reiner llamarlo desde el patio. Llevaba abrazadas unas botellas de ron que al parecer les acababan de traer—. ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame!

Berth se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinando a su paso sus cabellos negros. ¿Y ahora qué le diría a Sasha?

* * *

 ***Bloody hell:** expresión común inglesa para demostrar sorpresa. No tiene una traducción exacta al español, por lo que puede apreciar como cualquier grosería.

* * *

 **Creo que si yo tuviera un montón de dinero también estaría gastándolo en estupideces como Armin xDDD.**

 **¡Espero que te esté gustando, twin!**

 **Los quiere, Ayu.**


	3. Rango

**Disclaimer |** Nope, _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ no es mío. Es total propiedad de _Isayama Hajime_.

 **Advertencias |** Universo alterno al canon original, emparejamientos crack y OOC. Puede incluir contenido que resulte ofensivo, menciones de incesto, indirectas o chistes de adultos y constante uso de lenguaje vulgar y coloquial. Continuas referencias a la cultura popular, frases o palabras extranjeras. Ligero crossover con el anime _**Hetalia**_.

 **Emparejamientos |** Male!Ymir x Sasha, Armin x Historia, Bertholdt x Fem!Eren, Reiner x Annie, Levi x Hanji, Auruo x Petra, Jean x Sasha, Jean x Fem!Eren, Levi x Petra… entre otras menciones menores.

 **Si no estás a gusto con ello, mejor no leas y todos felices. Ya estás avisado :3.**

* * *

 **Ecuación de la Suerte  
** **•·.·´¯`·.·•  
** •  
•

 **Capítulo 3** **•** Rango

* * *

 _Para_ **MakiMinnion** _, mi gemela perdida, en sus dulces dieciséis.  
¡Feliz cumple, twin :3!_

* * *

No le impresionó escuchar desde la entrada de la casa la música electrónica puesta a todo volumen. Connie había escogido todo un repertorio para la noche, debido a que ninguno tenía ganas de contratar a un DJ; Annie aseguró haberlo ayudado a descargar buenos remixes que mantendrían activa a la gente bailando por horas.

—Mucho cuidadito, _sorella_ —fijó Lovino desde el auto. Feliciano iba junto a él en el asiento del conductor, sonriendo de oreja a oreja hacia Sasha.

—Ay, ya déjenme en paz.

Al llegar al patio, Sasha notó una mesa cerca de la entrada trasera de la casa que estaba atestada de licor. Había un par de botellas de vodka y sangría, pero más que las cajas de cerveza predominaba el ron de la marca favorita de Reiner. Sasha arrugó los labios al descubrir que sus suposiciones durante el camino eran ciertas, esa fiesta gritaba a los cielos descontrol en las próximas cuatro horas.

Le calmó un poco ver a Carla trayendo aperitivos a la mesa que estaba al lado de los licores. Bertholdt iba tras ella ayudando con algunas bandejas a su vez que venían chicos con los que jamás en su vida trató y tomaban un par de estos.

Casi ni se había dado cuenta de la gente. La casa de Berth ya estaba llena, y eso que Sasha llegó solo treinta minutos retrasada de la hora convocada debido a que Feliciano tardó en arreglarse para salir, tal cual una mismísima mujer; sus hermanos esa noche también tenían una salida con otros amigos.

Entre tantas personas, había compañeros de Reiner y Bertholdt del equipo de fútbol, que ni nombres les conocía. Desviando su atención de ellos, Sasha se acercó a Bertholdt una vez éste se desocupó.

—¿Qué tal, grandulón? —saludó.

El chico alto dio un respingo al verla, como si su presencia lo hubiese asustado. Sasha enarcó ambas cejas y le restó importancia.

—Oye —señaló la mochila tras su espalda—, ¿puedes llevar esto adentro? Me está cansando un poco.

El moreno de repente lució un tanto pálido, pero Sasha lo asoció a la intensidad de las luces estroboscópicas que Reiner había llevado para colocarlas en la pista de baile. Éstas le daban de lleno en la cara a su amigo.

—C-claro, ya mismo lo subo —convino Bertholdt tomando la mochila de Sasha.

Al verlo perderse de nuevo dentro de su casa, la pelirroja decidió acercarse a su grupo, al cual había alcanzado a ver desde que llegó al patio.

—¡ _Oh my god_! —chilló Connie, llevándose una mano al corazón y casi dejando caer su vaso con vodka saborizado—. ¡Chicos, creo que he visto un fantasma!

—Ay Connie, deja el drama que no hay tarima —espetó Sasha poniendo los ojos en blanco. Armin le cedió un lugar a su lado, que ella decidió aceptar.

Reiner rió escandalosamente ante el comentario burlón de Connie.

—¡Chica, es que es extraño verte por aquí! —argumentó el rubio más alto.

—Vine para deshacerme de los siete años de mala suerte que me han impuesto —ironizó la pelirroja con un ácido sarcasmo escapando de sus labios.

—Bienvenida a la buena vida, querida —intervino Annie extendiéndole una bebida.

Sasha se acercó el vaso a la nariz y lo olfateó. Olía a ron puro.

—No, gracias. No me gusta el ron.

—Ten de mi bebida —otorgó Armin. La misma estaba casi por la mitad y tenía una extraña coloración morada que al olerla Sasha distinguió como sangría.

—¡Puagh! —expelió una vez el líquido traspasó su garganta. Sabía a sangría, pero más amargo—. ¿Qué diablos es esto?

— _Sangripitufo_ —mencionó Connie como si fuera lo más normal del mundo—. Sangría con vodka azul saborizado.

—Y luego me preguntan por qué no vengo a sus fiestas —balbuceó Sasha observando de soslayo su vaso de _sangripitufo_.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

Las horas parecían muertas en el momento en que muchos de los invitados se pararon a la pista de baile a mover el cuerpo. Reiner y Annie estaban en medio de ese combo mientras que Connie, ya con tres cocteles encima, meneaba las caderas al ritmo de una canción pegajosa de Nicki Minaj.

Armin se separó de ellos en busca de otra bebida. Sasha acompañaba a Bertholdt de allá para acá ayudándolo con los bocadillos que Carla había preparado para esa noche. En partes la pelirroja estaba aprovechando para llenar su estómago debido a que no cenó antes de llegar a la fiesta, y su organismo con dos tragos ya pedía a gritos comida antes de volverse mierda.

Al menos Armin contaba con la suerte de ser prudente al momento de beber. No era como Reiner, quien decía tener un hígado de acero y bebía como si no lo hubiera hecho en una cuaresma. Su amigo amaba el ron y la cerveza y le encantaba ligar el primero con Coca-Cola y limón.

Esa vez se decidió por tomar una bebida un poco más ligera que las combinaciones extrañas de Connie. Una simple _Smirnoff Ice_ no le haría daño en un rato.

Su teléfono emitió una vibración junto al característico sonido de la moneda de Mario Bros. Lo sacó del bolsillo y deslizó un dedo sobre la pantalla. Era una vez más el aviso de correo electrónico con respecto a su encomienda recién llegada a la oficina de correos local que advertía un aumento por intereses dentro de una semana. Armin no había podido dejar de pensar que su adorada Tracer estaba entre tristes cajas de cartón y sobres de manila en vez de su cómodo pedestal dentro de su habitación.

Nunca había pedido alta seguridad en la mayoría de sus pedidos por internet, pero esta vez se había sobrepasado tanto con las exigencias de las cajas y las calcomanías de «FRÁGIL» que ni siquiera se le pasó por la mente todo lo que iba a costarle. ¡Le estaba saliendo incluso más caro que la compra por internet!

Lloriqueando en su interior, se dio la vuelta para regresar con sus amigos. Reiner se había dado un descanso de la pista de baile mientras Annie continuaba junto a Connie.

Sentándose frente al rubio de contextura física fornida, soltó un suspiro desalentador en torno a sus pensamientos.

—No me digas, ¿pensando en tu deuda?

La risa burlona de su amigo deprimió más a Armin.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Si mamá se entera de que debo el envío de una encomienda en su buzón, va a matarme.

—Y que lo digas.

—Reiner, realmente no sirves para animar a la gente.

—Oye, yo no fui el que compró una muñequita —espetó el chico grande.

Armin se llevó las manos a la cara, en ese momento Annie llegó de la pista de baile y se dejó caer sobre los brazos de su novio.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso friki? —preguntó con socarronería.

Sinceramente ellos no entendían su amor por los videojuegos, no tenían ni idea de cuántas lágrimas había soltado al jugar _Beyond: Two Souls_ y cuántas veces aguantó la respiración para no mover el joystick* en _Until Dawn_. No entendían todas las veces que gritó en conjunto en lo que Slenderman se aparecía frente a él, ni las rabias al perder en cualquiera de la saga de _Mario Party_.

¿Qué iban a saber ellos, tristes mortales, si apenas jugaron _Vice City_ a los seis años y siempre le pedían que les pusiera el comando del tanque? ¡Tampoco tenían una mísera idea de cuántas puertas de vecinos tocó para solo obtener un Pikachu en su _Pokémon Go_! ¿Y para qué hablar de presente? ¡Si ellos no hicieron una enorme cola en la tienda para llevarse la Edición Negra y la Edición Blanca para Nintendo DS cuando salió!

—¿Ya está delirando otra vez? —dudó Annie al verlo con cascadas brotando de sus ojos azules.

Reiner soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. La chica se encargó de chasquear los dedos frente a Armin para sacarlo de su ensoñación.

—Despierta, cabeza de hongo. —Y para rematar, le dio una bofetada.

—¡Au! —se quejó el más bajito—. ¡Annie, eso dolió!

—¿Quieres saber qué duele más? Mi piercing, así que no te quejes.

—Cielos Arm, te urge una novia —se burló Reiner.

—Es lo que yo le digo. A ver si deja de lado sus pendejadas frikis.

—Las mujeres no entienden de estas cosas, Annie —replicó—. Estoy muy bien solo.

Cruzándose de brazos, creyó ver a Reiner asomar sus blancos colmillos al sonreír. Armin conocía esa expresión de socarronería en su amigo, y casi siempre la usaba para reírse de él o hacer bromas con Connie y Sasha. Algo en su interior le advirtió que no se fiara de ese colmillo sobresaliente.

—Te propongo algo.

De repente, el sabor de su _Smirnoff_ se hizo un poco pesado.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó Armin dudoso.

—Te pagaré cada centavo del envío de tu juguetito.

Los ojos de Armin brillaron al abrirse completamente.

—Solo…

Y de nuevo ahí esa extraña sensación.

—… si consigues una cita para el baile de otoño.

Armin dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—Loco, sabes que es imposible.

—¿Qué es eso? —Reiner frunció el ceño sin borrar la sonrisa—. ¿Escucho que te rindes?

—Reiner…

—¿Armin Arlert se está rindiendo?

Viendo por donde iba la cuestión, Annie se enderezó en el sillón donde estaba sentada con su novio y observó a Armin. Éste la notó jalándose levemente la argolla de su nariz.

—¿El ser más competitivo en _LoL_ se está dando por vencido?

Armin frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

—¿A quién rayos voy a invitar al baile? Ninguna va a querer ir conmigo.

—Exactamente por eso debes hacer que _ella_ lo quiera —alegó el rubio más alto—. Por la plata baila el mono, Armin. Te pagaré todo el envío, sin préstamos ni intereses. No me vas a deber nada.

Armin se llevó las manos a la cara, jalándose hacia abajo las mejillas y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Su mente pedía a gritos que aceptara la propuesta de Reiner o estaría lamentando los próximos meses una deuda que iba a aumentar mientras no abonara nada.

Diablos, ¿por qué esas cosas le pasaban a él? Vaya suerte.

—A quién rayos invitaré —formuló más para sí mismo que para sus dos amigos frente a él, pero de nuevo esa sonrisa colmilluda de Reiner le hizo darse cuenta que hasta esa parte la tenía planeada.

—¿Qué tal a la chica nueva?

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Levi, ya me voy —avisó Mikasa desde la puerta.

El mayor, echado cómodamente en el sofá de la sala frente al televisor, afirmó con un gruñido el haberla escuchado. La puerta se cerró poco después y él soltó un suspiro. El hecho de que su hermana no estuviera toda esa noche en casa lo hacía desconcertarse un poco.

No era la primera vez que estaba solo, sino la primera vez que tendría quietud.

Como otras veces le habría dicho a Hanji que se acercara y verían películas, en el paso de las horas se acordarían que Erwin existía y le mensajearían para que se llegara con comida. Al cabo de un rato los tres estarían dormidos, vueltos mierda con vasos de refresco encima, y despertarían en la madrugada dándose cuenta de que las horas pasaron demasiado rápido y que debían irse a casa o sus padres los desheredarían.

Esa noche planeaba dedicársela a él mismo. Nada de amigos locos y molestos que disiparan su paciencia y quietud. Con suerte, sabiendo que su hermanita estaría bien en casa de su revoltosa amiga, él conciliaría el sueño temprano que tanta falta le hacía por desvelarse las noches anteriores redactando el primer momento de su anteproyecto de biología.

El timbre alejó todo rastro de paz del momento más Zen en sus dieciocho años. Resoplando, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué se te quedó, enana? —preguntó al momento de abrirla, pero sus ojos no captaron a su pequeña hermana de cabello negro.

—¡Hoooliiis! —exclamó, al contrario, su maldita mejor amiga tan sonriente como un sol de verano.

Levi puso los ojos en blanco, dándose cuenta de que su plan de la noche estaba completamente arruinado por la presencia de su inquieta amiga y compañera de clases.

—¿Qué quieres, Cuatro Ojos?

—Vaya, qué humor —dijo abriéndose paso dentro de la casa, sin Levi haberle dado permiso para entrar. Costumbre—. Deberías estar feliz y ansioso por tu cita mañana.

—Que no es una cita —rumió el moreno cerrando la puerta una vez su amiga entró.

—Ay Levi, ¿cuándo vas a dejar de ser tan denso? —mencionó Hanji de manera burlona.

Levi frunció el ceño, sin saber a qué se estaba refiriendo.

—¿Por qué soy denso?

—Oh, no lo sé. Eso ya es cuestión patológica de cada quien.

—No, idiota. ¿Por qué me dices denso?

—¡Porque lo eres! —espetó como si fuese demasiado obvio—. Vamos, Levi. ¿Acaso no has visto como esa chica te mira desde su pupitre?

—¿Por qué me interesaría verla?

—¡Porque se supone que eres un chico normal heterosexual de dieciocho años con las hormonas alborotadas!

Sentándose a un lado de ella en el sofá, Levi soltó un suspiro pesado.

—No, Hanji. Me estás confundiendo con Erwin, y debo decir que me ofende que me compares con ese cabrón.

—Bah, Erwin es el prototipo usual con feromonas que logran provocar al sexo opuesto. Es distinto.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Me estás diciendo que las chicas no se fijan en mí?

—No te ofendas, Levi. Pero eres enano y eso ahuyenta a la mayoría. Por suerte esta chica, Petra, es unos centímetros más bajita que tú.

—¿Y tú cómo diablos sabes eso?

—Leí su expediente. ¿Sabías que le gusta la cocina? Deberías pedirle unos consejos mañana durante la cita.

—No es una cita, Hanji. ¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios andas leyendo archivos ajenos?

—Duh, estamos en el Siglo XXI, Levi. Ahorita hay que saberlo todo si quieres ser una buena casamentera como yo.

—¿Por qué demonios me tocó estar rodeado de locos? —masculló el muchacho masajeándose las sienes.

Hanji se acercó más a Levi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. De un momento a otro él sintió un peso extra sobre su hombro. Al ver la cabellera rebelde de color marrón perteneciente a Hanji, enarcó las cejas de la confusión. No ayudó en nada que la chica prácticamente se acurrucara en él.

—Hanji —la llamó.

Ella siseó, logrando poner un dedo en los labios de él. Por alguna razón le molestó mucho más.

—¿Serías tan amable de apartar tu sucio pelo de mi cara? Me está arañando.

—Por dios, ¿así vas a decirle a Petra mañana cuando se acurruquen?

Levi parpadeó repetidas veces al verla separarse.

—¿De qué mierda hablas tú?

—Levi, Levi, Levi —negó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Necesitas ayuda más seria de lo que creía.

—Creo que sería todo mucho más sencillo si supieras que mañana esa chica solo vendrá a estudiar. _Estudiar_ , Hanji; sinónimo de hacer tareas y antónimo de arrumacos y lo que sea que tu sucia y extraña cabeza de chorlito piensen.

—¡Ay, como si no lo supiera!

—¡Entonces déjate de tonterías! —exclamó alzando la voz.

La sala habría quedado en silencio de no ser por la voz de un locutor de infomerciales, promocionando una máquina de ejercicios que supuestamente podía marcar los abdominales con solo sentarse sobre ella.

—Pero no está de más que te des una oportunidad, enano —habló la chica inocentemente. Levi notó el trasfondo persuasivo en el tono grave de su voz.

—No.

—Levi…

—No.

—Pero—

—¡Que no, Hanji!

La castaña lo miró, sentada de rodillas sobre los cojines del sillón. Levi trató de evitar a toda costa voltearse a verla.

—¿Ni por mí?

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

No supo cuándo rayos había pedido el tercer vaso de esa loca bebida de Connie, pero lo cierto fue que de un momento a otro éste dejó de saberle extraño y hasta le encantaba la sensación que traspasaba su garganta.

Aprovechó estar con Berth comiendo bocadillos y sirviendo tragos para hacerse su propio cóctel con un toque de limón en el _sangripitufo_. Hacía poco lo había perdido de vista porque Carla lo había llamado para sacar del horno unas mini pizzas, entonces Sasha se acercó a la pista de baile y decidió dar rienda suelta por su cuenta.

Ella nunca fue la mejor bailarina de su grupo, pero al menos sentía el ritmo de la música en las caderas y podía moverlas un poco al igual que los pies. Distraídamente, observó a Connie un poco más lejos de donde estaba, el cual se acercó a un chico del que ella no tenía idea y se ponía a bailar con él.

Llevó la pajita a sus labios, sorbiendo el líquido depositado en su vaso. Se sentía un tanto extraña rodeada de algunos compañeros de clase y otras personas con las que no trataba en lo absoluto; ese era el fin de la fiesta, de todos modos, reunirse. Tal vez por eso a ella no le gustaba demasiado ese ambiente, porque era prácticamente una forastera en su escuela a pesar de los años que llevaba estudiando ahí y que solo hablaba con los chicos de su grupo de amistad.

La canción que actualmente estaba puesta dio paso a otra. Sasha se giró hacia el equipo de sonido y casi deja caer la bebida. Un chico alto, de cabello castaño ceniza y ojos color miel acababa de hacer sonar un remix de " _Bitch better have my money_ " de Rihanna, canción que ella odiaba.

En ese momento ni siquiera le importó el disgusto. Aquel chico cabello ceniza parecía estar a gusto con su decisión musical y Sasha no era quién para negarle su derecho de escuchar lo que le apeteciera. Era un país libre, de todos modos, y ella era una chica y él un chico. Un chico bastante apuesto. No lo podía culpar. Nadie culpaba a los apuestos.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al verlo bailar al compás de la canción. Dios santo… ¿era posible que existiera tanta sensualidad en un chico? ¿O era que acaso se le estaba subiendo la bebida a la cabeza?

Un ligero mareo la delató, pero ella logró mantener el equilibrio sujetándose de la mesa de los bocadillos. Delante de ella apareció Bertholdt, Sasha por poco salía corriendo a preguntarle quién era el misterioso y guapo muchacho de cabello ceniza, pero entonces lo notó detenerse frente a un chico alto y moreno con el que lo había visto hablar varias veces atrás.

No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo se llamaba, pero estaba al tanto de que pertenecía al equipo de fútbol en el que Berth y Reiner también estaban. Solo en las prácticas, a las que a veces Sasha iba a ver junto a Annie, Armin y Connie, lo había visto.

Y ahora que lo decía… también al chico de cabello ceniza. ¿Por qué rayos no se había fijado mejor en él antes?

El compañero de Berth, después de intercambiar un par de palabras con él y llevarse un par de mini pizzas, se dirigió hacia el sensual castaño y le dio una. Sasha frunció el ceño al verlos reír mientras hablaban y danzaban en medio de la pista.

Esta vez no se aguantó. Dejó su vaso con la mitad de su coctel sobre la mesa de los bocadillos y salió corriendo hacia Bertholdt. El chico al verla frenar en lo que él caminaba, casi se cae con todo y bandeja.

—¡Berth, dime ya mismo quién es él! —clamó señalando disimuladamente.

Confundido, su amigo parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Al chico que está al lado del otro con el que estabas hablando hace un momento. El que tiene un culo descomunal.

—Ah. —Berth asintió—. Jean Kirschstein, el capitán.

Sasha abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo la emoción drenar y su pulso acelerarse.

—¿Es el capitán del equipo?

Berth asintió.

—¿Quieres una pizza? —ofreció extendiendo la bandeja.

Sasha tomó una pequeña rebanada y le dio una mordida.

—¡Oh por dios! —chilló con la boca llena—. ¿Y qué tal, son amigos? ¿Qué año estudia? ¿Tiene novia?

—Pues… yo no hablo mucho con él que digamos. Reiner y yo lo invitamos para ser corteses, puesto que nos trajimos a todo el equipo de fútbol a la fiesta y no lo dejaríamos por fuera —explicó—. Está en el curso superior al nuestro al igual que el chico con el que hablé antes de ti. ¿Novia? No estoy seguro, creo que no.

—¡Genial! —se quejó la pelirroja—. ¡Justo cuando necesito que mi mejor amigo me presente a alguien, éste no trata con él!

—¿Qué? —Berth enarcó una ceja—. ¿Te gusta?

—Pues me parece tan lindo como un muffin de chocolate, nada fuera de lo común.

—Si tanto quieres que te lo presente, ¿por qué no vas a hablarle?

—Ay, Berth —sonrió—. Estamos en el Siglo XXI. Esto es cosa de llegarle con prudencia, ¿y qué mejor que ser presentada por alguien que sea allegado a él?

—No sé, Sasha. Nunca entenderé a las chicas —suspiró, dejando la bandeja de mini pizzas sobre la mesa de los bocadillos—. Y hablando de chicas, debería comprobar si mi hermana no está intentando saltarse su toque de queda.

—¡Aguarda! —interrumpió Sasha tomándolo del brazo. Acababa de ocurrírsele una idea de sopetón—. ¿Eres amigo del chico con el que Jean está hablando?

—¿De Ymir? Es, aparte de Reiner, con el que más hablo dentro del equipo. Es algo allegado a Jean.

—¡Sí! —chilló—. Pues listo, me lo vas a presentar.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero no que te gustaba Jean?

—Ay, Berth. Realmente no tienes idea.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡Me siento como Rapunzel en una torre!

Su rostro cayó contra el cojín rosa, disparando sus rebeldes hebras de cabello castaño hacia todas las direcciones.

A su lado, un suspiro suave solo la hizo sentir más miserable. Mikasa no era la mejor tratando de animar a las personas.

—Mira el lado bueno —inició la morena.

Ellen alzó el rostro para verla entre la cortina de sus flequillos.

—Podemos hablar bien aquí. Abajo la música está muy alta.

—¿Y es que tú crees que me importa que nos oigamos bien la una a la otra? ¡Yo quiero estar abajo y que no se oiga si invoco al demonio! ¡Quiero quedar sorda con la música en la pata de mi oreja! ¡No estar aquí jugando a las princesitas!

Mikasa arrugó el labio y miró de soslayo el peluche de hada princesa de Ellen que tenía abrazado entre sus piernas mientras estuvo acariciando sus alas de fieltro rosa. Volviendo a clavar la cara contra el cojín, la corona dorada que Ellen tenía sobre la cabeza cayó sobre la cama, todavía enredada entre el cabello castaño.

—¿Y qué, vas a escapar ahora? —preguntó retóricamente la chica de pelo negro tomando entre sus manos el peluche.

Ellen frunció el ceño, volviendo a enderezarse. La corona dorada colgaba de un mechón.

—Soy Rapunzel, ¿no?

Mikasa la miró levantarse de la cama y caminar hacia el espejo para cepillarse su rebelde melena. En el reflejo pudo notar una peligrosa sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de la castaña.

— _Oh oh_.

* * *

 ***Joystick:** dispositivo de control que se usa desde una computadora o videoconsola. También llamado «palanca de mando».

* * *

 **Lo siento, es que Armin y yo compartimos cierto dolor. Creo que le he dejado mi frikeza elevada al cuadrado.**

 **#JeanYSuCuloDescomunal xD.**

 **Deberían probar el** _ **sangripitufo**_ **, fue aparte del ron la bebida de mi graduación xDDD.**


	4. Factor común

**Disclaimer |** Nope, _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ no es mío. Es total propiedad de _Isayama Hajime_.

 **Advertencias |** Universo alterno al canon original, emparejamientos crack y OOC. Puede incluir contenido que resulte ofensivo, menciones de incesto, indirectas o chistes de adultos y constante uso de lenguaje vulgar y coloquial. Continuas referencias a la cultura popular, frases o palabras extranjeras. Ligero crossover con el anime _**Hetalia**_.

 **Emparejamientos |** Male!Ymir x Sasha, Armin x Historia, Bertholdt x Fem!Eren, Reiner x Annie, Levi x Hanji, Auruo x Petra, Jean x Sasha, Jean x Fem!Eren, Levi x Petra… entre otras menciones menores.

 **Si no estás a gusto con ello, mejor no leas y todos felices. Ya estás avisado :3.**

* * *

 **Ecuación de la Suerte  
** **•·.·´¯`·.·•  
** •  
•

 **Capítulo 4** **•** Factor común

* * *

 _Para_ **MakiMinnion** _, mi gemela perdida, en sus dulces dieciséis.  
¡Feliz cumple, twin :3!_

* * *

El dedo regordete de Reiner señaló discretamente por encima de su hombro. Armin tragó el contenido de bebida que se había llevado a la boca, girándose en torno a la dirección apuntada.

Varias personas que bailaban en medio de la pista de baile parecieron abrir su campo visual dispersándose como cortinas. Detrás de todos ellos, en el rincón más alejado de la fiesta donde una triste silla había sido colocada fuera del alcance de las luces de estroboscopia, una muchachita menuda de largo y lacio cabello rubio estaba sentada observando distraídamente sus pies enfundados en un par de botas de color negro.

Armin detalló el holgado suéter gris que estaba usando junto a unos jeans de mezclilla. Ya parecía que se estaba abrigando para el recién entrante otoño.

De repente, sus ojos azules fueron a parar en una bandeja con bebidas que Bertholdt estaba repartiendo. Ella arrugó el entrecejo y miró de soslayo al chico alto antes de cruzarse de brazos e ignorar su ofrecimiento, sin siquiera declinarlo.

—Mírala nomás. —La voz de Reiner lo trajo de vuelta, parecía estar disfrutando de todo eso—. Es un encanto.

Armin tragó en seco. "Oh no", se lamentó. "No una rarita, por favor".

—No estoy seguro de esto…

—Si no lo harás, no hay trato ni pago.

¡Pero joder, que necesitaba el dinero!

Cerrando los ojos con pesadez, en el momento en que el último sorbo de su _Smirnoff_ le provocó al fin un mareo y la lucidez estuvo fuera de su alcance primordial, Armin expresó:

—Acepto el trato.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡Ja, esta fue la mejor idea que tuve! —exclamó Ellen por encima del sonido de la música.

—¿Qué dijiste? —voceó Mikasa a su lado, acercando su oreja a la cara de Ellen para que repitiera su anterior parlamento.

—¡Que fue una gran idea! —aseveró la castaña ajustándose unos enormes lentes de sol que la hacían lucir como una mosca.

Estaba segura que pasaría desapercibida portándolos. Pero no había sido tan ingenua, también se encargó de peinarse el cabello y usar una de esas cursis tiaras de flores con las que la peinaba Carla de niña. ¡Incluso se había cambiado de ropa! Berth y Carla tendrían que haber hecho un curso en el FBI si la llegaran a reconocer entre toda esa gente.

Su mejor amiga observaba todo con desinterés a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de una bebida que acababan de servirse. Una cosa casi morada. Ellen ya llevaba dos chupitos de eso —lo que sea que fuera— encima, y no podía sentirse más energizada. Temprano por la tarde, antes de que llegara Mikasa, había tomado café con galletas. Sus venas estaban que estallaban.

—¡Qué esperas, muñeca! ¡Vamos a bailar! —anunció tomándola de las manos para acercarse hasta la pista de baile.

—¡Ellen! —Mikasa la llamó por lo alto al detenerse entre unos cuantos bailarines—. ¿Estás segura de esto?

—¡Ya me vale verga, Mikasa! ¡No puedo oírte!

—¿Qué dijiste?

Pero esta vez la ignoró. Sonaba un remix del viejo dubstep de Skrillex que estaba activando las coordenadas en Ellen. Se llevó a la boca más chupitos de la bebida púrpura mientras se acercaba por detrás a Mikasa y la ayudaba a mover bien las caderas.

La canción cambió de repente a " _Bitch better have my money_ ", una canción que Ellen siempre cantaba en la ducha creyéndose una reina mafiosa. Estuvo a punto de gritar al que la puso antes de recordar que era una convicta y debía hacer todo lo posible por no dejarse notar. Pero eso no le impidió voltearse hacia el equipo de música.

Y ahí estaba. Alto, bronceado, guapo y culón.

—¡ _Donnerwetter_ *!

Mikasa escuchó la expresión alemana de su mejor amiga a pesar de la música alta y la miró extrañada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ellen tomó a Mikasa de ambos lados de la cabeza y la hizo girarse hacia la misma dirección que ella veía. Sintió su piel estirándose entre los parpadeos de sorpresa y la soltó.

—Dime que no está como se le da la perra gana —le dijo en el oído para que la oyera mejor.

—¿No es de último año? —dudó la morena.

—¡Precisamente, son los que más buenos están! —aseveró la de pelo castaño.

Llevó sus manos a ambos lados de los lentes, dispuestos por detrás de sus orejas. Con lentitud, sin dejar de mirar su objetivo, se los quitó.

—Iré a hablarle —sentenció, dándole en manos las gafas de sol a Mikasa.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

A medida que se acercaban, las luces estroboscópicas iluminaron por encima de los hombros del muchacho, encegueciéndola momentáneamente. No supo si era el licor haciendo estragos en su cerebro, pero casi podía diferir una apariencia angelical.

—Viejo —dijo Ymir. Tenía una voz grave y aterciopelada—. ¿Dónde dejaste las pizzas? Están buenas.

—Las tuve que poner en la mesa. Me alegra que te hayan gustado.

Las luces dejaron de alumbrar por detrás de él. Sasha pudo ver una perezosa sonrisa ladina en el rostro de Ymir cubierto de pecas, justo en el momento en que él notó su presencia.

—Ah, Ym… Ésta es Sasha, mi mejor amiga —presentó Berth, señalándola.

Sasha percibió la mirada castaña sobre ella, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa por la intensidad. A pesar de la poca luz, notó que la analizó de arriba abajo.

—Berth —convocó una dulce voz femenina por detrás de ellos. Sasha se giró al mismo tiempo que su amigo y distinguieron a Carla Jaeger, la dulce madre de él—, cariño. ¿Podrías ir a ver cómo está Ellen? Oh, hola, Sashita.

—¿Có-cómo está, Sra. Jaeger? —preguntó la pelirroja, sin evitar tartamudear. Ella solía ser un poco tímida con los adultos, cosa que le dificultaba de vez en cuando en los trabajos de mesada.

Carla solo sonrió hacia ella e Ymir, y se llevó a Bertholdt jalado del brazo.

"Suerte", le dijo con la mirada, culpable por haberla dejado a su merced.

Sasha lo vio ceñuda. Entendía que su madre lo requiriera, ¡pero la había dejado sola! Queriendo salir rápido de ese embrollo, se giró hacia Ymir. El chico ya no estaba ahí.

Miró hacia todas las direcciones, pero por una parte no veía nada por la oscuridad y por otra las luces estroboscópicas la ofuscaban. ¡Diablos! Ahí iba su oportunidad de pedirle que la ayudara con Jean Kirschstein.

—¿Buscabas algo? —preguntaron en su oído.

Sasha dio un respingo y se giró hacia atrás. Ahí estaba Ymir, mirándola con desinterés. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante la estupidez que acababa de hacer.

—E-esto…

—Mira, lo que quieras no me interesa, ¿vale?

Parpadeó tres veces seguidas, tratando de hacerse creer que había escuchado bien o si su reciente confusión era producto de la aturdidora música alta.

—¿Disculpa?

—No me molestes —sentenció el moreno. Sasha ni siquiera había reparado que tenía un vaso de vodka en su mano. Al parecer acabárselo, lo dejó caer sobre el césped del patio sin rastro de culpa alguna.

Ella vio el recorrido. Una ligera brisa de la noche alargó su trayectoria y el vaso voló a un lado de ella hasta caer al suelo.

Para cuando levantó la mirada una vez más, Ymir ya estaba perdiéndose entre la multitud de invitados.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Está bien, mamá. Iré a verla —contestó el muchacho una vez su madre lo llevó de vuelta a la entrada de la casa.

Carla asintió y sonrió.

—Parece que tu fiesta está saliendo como querías, ¿verdad?

—Pues eso creo —admitió, llevándose tímidamente una mano a la cabeza.

Girándose un poco, notó a Connie moviéndose como si se le fuera el mañana. Frente a él, Reiner y Annie bailaban tan pegados el uno del otro que parecían tener sexo con ropa. Berth negó con la cabeza, a veces sus amigos lo avergonzaban, y estaba seguro de que Carla en su interior se burlaba de esos chicos raros. Observando un poco más estaba Armin, quien era jalado de un lado a otro por Mikasa.

Berth frunció el ceño. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Mikasa abajo si había accedido a acompañar a Ellen en su desgracia?

—Iré a lavar unas bandejas —alegó Carla volviendo al interior de su casa—. Me avisas cualquier cosa.

—Sí, mamá.

Si Mikasa estaba ahí, dudaba que Ellen estuviera contenta. Es más, dudaba terriblemente que Ellen hubiese dejado salir a Mikasa de su habitación si se supone que ella era la única que la salvaría del aburrimiento. Incluso Armin había accedido a ir un rato después, pero parecía que Reiner y Annie lo tenían atrapado hasta ahora.

—¿Ellen? —preguntó Berth frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana. Había subido hasta allá, de todos modos, para asegurarse.

Al no recibir respuesta, una gota de sudor frío se resbaló por su frente. Giró la perilla y ésta cedió. La habitación estaba oscura y olía a perfume femenino; Ellen nunca usaba perfume, y eso que él en su cumpleaños pasado le regaló uno para que empezara a usar. El aroma era del mismo. Encendió la luz, contemplando lo esperado.

Salvo la colección de peluches, Ellen no estaba ahí.

—Esta niña… —masculló Berth, poniendo ojos de exasperación.

Lo sabía. Ellen no iba a dejar que Mikasa saliera sola de su habitación. Es que ella habría hecho todo lo posible por saltarse el toque de queda. Estuvo esperando todo el mes esa fiesta en su casa, ya que Carla no la dejaba asistir a las que Reiner hacía.

—Maldita sea, Ellen… —masculló para sí, evitando que su madre lo viera al bajar. Ella lo habría interrogado, y como él es terrible mintiendo se le saldría que Ellen no estaba en su cuarto y el castigo para la pobre sería peor.

Aunque lo mereciera.

Ya en el patio, forzó la visión para poder localizarla. Casi logró hacer que sus ojos se hicieran binoculares, puesto que notó a Sasha en plena pista acercándose a Reiner y Annie. Tal vez había terminado de hablar con Ymir.

Y no muy lejos, la notó.

Iba directo hacia el capitán de fútbol.

—¡Ellen! —gritó su nombre. La música estaba demasiado alta y ella no lo había escuchado.

Gruñó al notar que ya estaba hablando con Jean Kirschstein. ¡¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba por la mente?!

Como pudo, abriéndose paso entre las personas, llegó hasta ella. Ellen no tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarle al capitán cómo se llamaba cuando él ya la estaba jalando por el hombro.

—Eh, disculpa a mi hermanita, capitán —se excusó con una sonrisa forzada, mientras que Ellen se removía en su agarre.

—Ah, vale. No importa —repuso Jean, frunciendo el ceño con completa confusión.

Bertholdt tomó de la muñeca a Ellen y se la llevó de ahí. Mikasa pareció verlos en la lejanía, pues pronto ella también los estaba siguiendo.

—¡Ya suéltame, nariz de papa! —exigió Ellen, dando un fuerte tirón que logró zafarla del agarre de su hermano.

—¿En serio creías que no iba a reconocerte, Ellen? —cuestionó el mayor.

—¡Yo puedo ir solita, gracias!

— _Ellie_ —subrayó de manera severa—. ¿Qué hacías abajo?

—¡Nos moríamos de aburrimiento! ¡Estábamos al borde del suicidio! ¿Verdad, Mikasa?

—Ellen, sabes que a mamá no le gusta que te expreses así y —olfateó cerca de ella—, ¡¿eso es alcohol?!

Ellen se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, como si su hermano la hubiese descubierto desnuda.

—Pues claro. El perfume lleva alcohol, tonto. ¿Qué no ves química?

—¡Ellen! ¡Mamá va a matarte!

—¿Y a mí qué? —replicó—. A todas estas, ¿por qué está esa mochila tirada ahí?

Berth observó la trayectoria del dedo con el que Ellen señalaba. A unos pasos de ellos, frente a la puerta de su habitación se encontraba la mochila de Sasha.

—Esto…

—¿Es de tu amiguita, no es así?

No supo cómo responderle. Entre tantos mandados de su madre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meter la mochila a su habitación para que nadie la viera, mucho menos Ellen.

—¡Más te vale que no se quede!

—No lo hará, Ellie.

—Pues ve diciéndoselo. ¡Hola, Sasha!

—¿Eh?

Berth frunció el ceño al escuchar una voz conocida detrás de él. Sasha estaba de pie en las escaleras observando confundida toda la situación.

Ellen soltó una risita frenada antes de entrar a su habitación, a pesar de que le hubiera encantado presenciar el espectáculo que se venía.

—Ven, Mikasa. Veamos una película.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡¿Cómo que no puedo quedarme?! —chilló estupefacta.

Bertholdt se pellizcó el tabique de la nariz, que ya lo tenía de por sí desviado de nacimiento.

Sasha caminó de un lado a otro tomando inhalaciones profundas. ¡Bien bonita la hora en la que Berth venía a decirle que no podía quedarse a dormir ahí como había prometido!

—Lo siento, Sash.

—¡Lo siento nada! —espetó—. ¡Berth, me dijiste que podía quedarme y por eso vine!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero es que Ellen terminó invitando a su amiga a último momento y mamá prefirió que se quedara porque ella está castigada y tal vez la animara un poco.

—¡¿Y ahora es que me vienes a decir?!

—No quise hacerlo antes porque sabía que no querrías venir por tus hermanos.

—¡Razón tienes! —sulfuró, dándose cuenta después de la intensión de Berth. Sasha resopló masajeándose las sienes, ¿en serio tenía que hacerlo tan difícil?—. Mira, de alguna manera u otra necesito o quedarme aquí o irme como sea.

—¡Yo te conseguiré una cola, alguien que te lleve a casa! —se ofreció—. Juro que lo haría yo mismo pero—

—Sí, sí. No tienes auto y tu papá no está en la ciudad, ya me sé la historia.

Berth suspiró. Eso ni siquiera le bajaba un poco la molestia a Sasha.

—Sash, quédate un rato más. Nunca vienes a las fiestas.

—Solo si me consigues la cola, como dices —accedió. La verdad es que, más que para alegrar a Berth, no le quedaba de otra. Nadie a sus dieciséis años abandonaría una fiesta-del-calibre-ReiBerth apenas a las once de la noche.

—Sash.

—¿Qué?

—En serio lo siento.

—¡Ve y búscame la cola! —espetó señalando el patio.

Berth asintió repetidas veces antes de salir corriendo hasta allá. Sasha soltó un suspiro pesado, sabía que no era buena idea venir a esa fiesta. Ni por los siete años de maldición y mala suerte que Reiner le había imputado con un conjuro vudú.

La música sonó libremente y todos sus amigos estaban ahí bailando. Sasha incluso vio a Ymir en la lejanía, la estaba mirando.

Frunció el ceño desviando su atención de él. Había sido un patán con ella, diablos; ¿qué le habría costado siquiera dejarla hablar o quejarse?

Sin darse cuenta, el coro de " _This is what you came for_ " de Rihanna y Calvin Harris estaba protagonizando el ambiente.

—¡Eso, Connie! —chilló Reiner.

Sasha, que acababa de servirse otro vaso de _sangripitufo_ para ir con sus amigos, se detuvo en medio del camino para ver a Connie menearse cual maraca en el estribillo de la canción. Parecía una bailarina de _pole dance_ en busca de un tubo del cual colgarse.

Reiner, en vista de estar siendo «opacado» por el muchacho bajito, se puso a hacer intentos de _twerking_. Armin y Annie automáticamente se separaron de esos dos y llegaron hasta la pelirroja, a dos metros de ellos.

Sasha frunció el ceño. Jamás había oído canción más gay en su vida.

Las horas pasaron, tal cual Sasha esperó. No sabía si eran las tres o las cuatro de la madrugada, pero Connie había puesto a repetir su canción al menos dos veces más. Había sonado un remix de " _Wreckingball_ " de Miley Cyrus, canción que se la gozó Reiner porque era increíblemente un fanático de ella a morir.

A ese paso, Sasha había perdido la fe en la humanidad.

Y con dos vasos más de _sangripitufo_ encima, sus mareos habían incrementado. Un poco más y se le arrastrarían las palabras, porque sin darse cuenta ya estaba al lado de Reiner cantando la canción a todo pulmón.

—S-Sash… —la llamó Bertholdt, llegándole por detrás.

Sasha se dio la vuelta, tuvo que enfocar la vista para poder verlo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya se van.

Frunció el ceño, ¿tan pronto? ¡Pero si estaba empezando a divertirse!

—¿Con quién?

Berth la tomó de los hombros y se la llevó de la pista de baile. De repente estaban en la entrada principal de la casa de Berth y un auto estaba estacionado frente a ellos dos. Sasha intentó adivinar de quién era, pero a su mente no le llegaba ninguna posibilidad.

La puerta del copiloto fue abierta por su amigo. Adentro ya estaba la mochila que se había llevado y un par de bocadillos que seguramente Carla le había envuelto. Berth la ayudó a subirse y cuando intentó abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad, ella se quejó.

—¡Hey, yo puedo sola!

Berth la miró con las cejas levantadas hacia el centro, luciendo un poco preocupado. Sasha sonrió, hace rato que le había perdonado que no pudiera quedarse en su casa, de todos modos cumplió la promesa de conseguirle alguien que la llevara después.

—Ella vive cruzando la avenida —le recordó a quien estaba al volante.

—Sí, ya me has dicho —contestó. Era una voz grave pero aterciopelada que Sasha creía conocer.

—Gracias, Ymir.

¿Ymir? ¡¿ _Ymir_?! ¡¿Iba a irse con YMIR?! ¡¿El mismo «Ymir» que la despreció?!

Sasha tenía los ojos desorbitados de la impresión, tanto que le provocó insultar a Berth una vez más porque no la hubiera dejado quedarse en su casa esa noche. ¡Pero es que entre las cien personas que había dentro de esa casa, solo a Bertholdt se le ocurrió pensar en Ymir!

¡Genial! ¡Simplemente genial!

"Gracias, Reiner. ¡Pero mis siete años de mala suerte siguen vigentes, idiota!".

—Sash, llámame en lo que llegues.

Se giró hacia él, mirándolo con una expresión siniestra que hasta se dio cuenta que lo hizo trastabillar.

—Está bien, _Berth_ —soltó.

El auto arrancó apenas el muchacho cerró la puerta donde había dejado a su amiga. El camino, que de por sí era largo, se empezaba a hacer eterno. Todavía no salían de la urbanización en la que vivía Bertholdt y ya Sasha estaba pensando en lanzarse por la ventana.

Nunca había vivido una situación tan incómoda. Ymir no hablaba, y dudaba que lo hiciera puesto que antes le dejó bien claro que no tenía interés en lo que quisiera ella. Al menos la radio encendida ayudaba a hacer el panorama menos tenso; Sasha odiaba el rock e Ymir tenía puesta una canción de Bring Me The Horizon que la tenía sorda con tanto griterío.

¿Cómo a alguien podría gustarle semejante cosa? ¡Eso ni siquiera se podría llamar cantar!

Por alguna razón, a Sasha no le gustaba que los demás tuvieran la última palabra en su lugar. E Ymir no iba a ser quien la dejara con toda la frase atascada en la garganta, si es que era un mísero favor el que le iba a pedir.

Y si no fuera porque Bertholdt no era allegado a Jean Kirschstein, se estuviera ahorrando todo ese show.

—A ver, comencemos de nuevo —dijo tras aclararse la garganta.

Ymir emitió una risa frenada sin dejar de ver hacia el frente, pendiente de cada detalle del camino.

—Soy Sasha.

—Ya te dije que no me interesa, niña.

Sasha sintió las mejillas arder de la rabia —¿o quizás los tragos de _sangripitufo_ estaban haciendo efecto?— y se cruzó de brazos, girándose en su dirección. Era la primera vez desde que se había subido en el auto que se dignaba a verle fijamente la cara al moreno de pecas. ¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan repelente?

—¿Qué diablos crees que pretendo? Solo intento entablar una conversación decente contigo.

—Sí, cosa que no me _interesa_.

Ya veía por dónde iba la cosa. ¡El tipo se la estaba tirando de genial, era eso! Seguramente pensaba que con su rostro y mirada intensa podía ser un casanova y que tenía a Sasha entre sus redes. Vaya pendejo que era.

—No pretendo invitarte a salir, idiota.

—Oh, eso lo tengo muy claro.

Sasha frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta como veías a Jean, niña?

Y de nuevo sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero esta vez estaba segura de sus cinco sentidos y de que la vergüenza se había apoderado de su proceso cognitivo.

—Esto…

—Si lo que quieres es que te ayude de alguna manera a que él te preste atención, olvídalo.

—¡Yo no he dicho nada!

—Pero hace rato en esa fiesta pensabas hacerlo. —Se giró hacia ella, examinándola con burla—. ¿No es así?

Ya ni siquiera sabía si admitir lo evidente y sentir pena por sí misma o hacerse la desentendida y después lamentar haber dejado pasar esa oportunidad de mendigarle un favor a Ymir.

Solo tenía dos posibles salidas. En una se veía futuramente con Jean en el altar con alianzas en los dedos y cinco retoños, mientras que en la otra solo seguía maldiciendo su suerte y a Reiner y Connie por haberla maldecido primero.

—Te pagaré.

—¿Disculpa?

—Dije que te pagaré.

Ymir, que había vuelto la mirada al camino, frunció el ceño y soltó una risita incrédula.

—Tú serías incapaz de pagar mi precio.

—Adelante, dime cuál sería.

—Interesante —musitó. Le había bajado el volumen a la música una vez empezaron a hablar, por lo que Sasha lo pudo oír perfectamente—. Tan desesperada estás, ¿eh, niña?

—No soy una niña —gruñó—. Por si no lo sabes, solo voy a un curso menor al tuyo.

—¿Eso no te hace una niña?

¡Por las barbas de Cristo, cómo alguien la podía hartar tanto!

—Dime el maldito precio.

—Dos palos.

—¡¿Tanto?!

—Tu papá tiene un negocio, algo de dinero le sacas.

Sasha frunció el ceño, ¿cómo demonios se había enterado él?

—¿Qué? No me mires así. La dirección que me dio Bertholdt cuando me pidió que te llevara especificó el Braus Vargas Ristorante.

Maldita sea Bertholdt que no la dejó quedarse en su casa. Cuántas cosas se estuviese ahorrando en ese momento. Su cobro de ese mes y algunos trabajos extra que tendría que hacer, por ejemplo.

—Está bien, te conseguiré el dinero.

Ymir enarcó una ceja y sonrió. Se giró hacia ella por un momento.

—Realmente estás desesperada, ¿eh, niña?

—¡Que no me digas niña!

De pronto, el auto frenó. Sasha supuso que habían parado frente a un semáforo en rojo, pero al darse cuenta de que Ymir le quitaba el seguro a las puertas del auto y seguidamente observar su entorno, casi se muere del susto.

—¡AAAHH! ¡¿Y TÚ DE DÓNDE SALISTE?!

Una muchachita rubia como un ángel pero con una cara de muerta en vida la miró fijamente con sus vacuos ojos azules.

—Estuve aquí en todo momento.

¡Perfecto! ¡Una razón más para sentir pena de sí misma!

Ymir se recostó perezosamente de su asiento, soltando un bostezo a su paso.

—Lamento todo el show, Tori.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿esa chica no era la nueva estudiante de su curso?

—¿Te vas a bajar o no? —espetó Ymir.

Oh, por supuesto. Mientras se daba cuenta de la presencia de la chica rubia en los asientos traseros, había notado que acababa de llegar a casa.

Sasha rodó los ojos tomando su mochila por una de las correas junto a los bocadillos que Carla le había envuelto. Como pudo con las manos cargadas logró abrir la puerta, y justo antes de darle un portazo y desaparecer por la entrada del restaurante de su familia que la llevaba a su apartamento en el piso de arriba, Ymir habló:

—Empezamos el lunes.

Y tras guiñarle un ojo, arrancó el auto sin más dejando sola a Sasha en medio de la calle solitaria.

Genial, simplemente genial.

* * *

 ***Donnerwetter:** expresión alemana utilizada en contexto de relativa sorpresa. Su traducción al español vendría a ser «trueno del cielo».

* * *

 **¿Sabes, Sasha? Debería enseñarte más canciones de BMTH a ver si cambias de opinión. Aunque… dejemos que Ymir se encargue de eso ;).**

 **¡Vale, eso ha sido todo por hoy! Lo siento, twin, sé que dije que iba a subir más D: pero prometo que lo estaré haciendo en el transcurso de estos días. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho este inicio! Nos veremos pronto,** _ **chéries**_ **:3.**

 **Los quiere, Ayu.**


	5. Logaritmo de la base

**Disclaimer |** Nope, _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ no es mío. Es total propiedad de _Isayama Hajime_.

 **Advertencias |** Universo alterno al canon original, emparejamientos crack y OOC. Puede incluir contenido que resulte ofensivo, menciones de incesto, indirectas o chistes de adultos y constante uso de lenguaje vulgar y coloquial. Continuas referencias a la cultura popular, frases o palabras extranjeras. Ligero crossover con el anime _**Hetalia**_.

 **Emparejamientos |** Male!Ymir x Sasha, Armin x Historia, Bertholdt x Fem!Eren, Reiner x Annie, Levi x Hanji, Auruo x Petra, Jean x Sasha, Jean x Fem!Eren, Levi x Petra… entre otras menciones menores.

 **Si no estás a gusto con ello, mejor no leas y todos felices. Ya estás avisado :3.**

* * *

 **Ecuación de la Suerte  
** **•·.·´¯`·.·•  
** •  
•

 **Capítulo 5** **•** Logaritmo de la base

* * *

 _Para_ **MakiMinnion** _, mi gemela perdida, en sus dulces dieciséis.  
¡Feliz cumple, twin :3!_

* * *

Nunca había gruñido tanto en su vida.

Lo llevaba haciendo desde el sábado por la mañana, cuando de una vez le dijo a su papá que quería ganarse un dinerillo extra de la mesada y éste la puso a fregar platos. La tarde no fue mejor, pues volvió a su antigua labor de servir las mesas y pedir órdenes. Los sábados al mediodía el restaurante se llenaba tanto como un circo; era de locos.

Por consiguiente, le dolían las piernas de tanto que estuvo parada y de todas las oportunidades en las que corrió hacia la cocina. ¿Y los brazos? Resistir cuatro bandejas entre los dos era una aventura épica. Y eso contando con que Feliciano atendía las mesas también ese día; todos lo adoraban, tenía esa característica sonrisa dulce que a todos los clientes les encantaba.

La única atención que atraía ella era la de los viejos verdes.

—¡Eh, niña! —convocaba entonces un señor al cual se le salía la barriga entre la camisa—. Dame por favor otro plato de sopa, ricura.

—A su orden, _signore_ —contestaba entre dientes la pelirroja. El hombre estaba mirándole las piernas que el uniforme mostraba. De solo acordarse, temblaba.

Luego llegó Lovino al rescate. Se suponía que él debía estar con su padre en la cocina, ya que él era el siguiente en la generación que aprendería las recetas y fórmulas secretas de la familia. Pero al parecer el mayor tenía un radar-de-pervertidos-que-osaban-de-mirar-libidinosamente-a-su-hermana, porque adivinó el momento justo en el que eso pasaba.

Lovino había llevado la olla de sopa en sus manos precisamente para servirle al viejo. Y mientras lo estuvo haciendo, hizo que «accidentalmente» un poco del líquido caliente cayera sobre los pantalones del hombre.

Quizás él no le daría estrellas a su restaurante, pero al menos había salvado la integridad de su querida hermana, según lo estuvo presumiendo las horas posteriores.

Una nueva semana, un nuevo día con el cual llevar a cuestas su mala suerte. El tan odioso, infame y abominable lunes se presentó ante ella con un calor de 33°, una temperatura un tanto cálida para ser solo de mañana. Sasha, acostumbrada a temples moderados y frescos a esas horas, ni siquiera se molestó en llevar el blazer del uniforme que entre otoño e invierno les mandaban a usar. El verano se estaba extendiendo demasiado, podría ser.

Al entrar a la escuela, lo primero que hizo fue ir en busca de su casillero. Había dejado sus libros de álgebra dentro, que la tenía hasta la coronilla. Apenas pudo estudiar un poco las lecciones pasadas el domingo por la noche, debido a que un examen se acercaba pronto.

Una mano intrépida osó de tocarle el hombro cubierto por la manga de su camisa. Sasha, sin la necesidad de voltearse, ya sabía quién era. Y no, no estaba contenta por eso.

—No me escribiste.

La pelirroja se volteó con su libro en mano para encararlo. Frunció los labios y estrechó los ojos como rendijas cerrando de espaldas la puerta de su armario con la mano libre.

—Hola, Bertholdt Roderich. Buenos días para ti también.

—No me vengas con esas. Te dije que me escribieras al llegar a tu casa y no lo hiciste. ¡No me escribiste en todo el fin de semana, e incluso yo estuve llamándote con una angustia preocupándome por ti!

—Ay, ya vale verga —obvió haciendo un ademán perezoso—. Ya ves que estoy viva.

Y para colmo, sí, tenía el periodo.

—¿Al menos podrías contarme qué pasó? ¿Ymir se portó bien?

—Ugh —gruñó.

—¿Eso es un no?

—¿En serio tenías que hacerme venir con Ymir?

Bertholdt parpadeó tres veces.

—Creí que te gustaba.

—No, el que me gusta es Jean, menso —le recordó hablando por lo bajo—. Solo quería que me presentaras a Ymir para que me ayudara con Jean.

—Ah. —Bertholdt estaba destinado a no entender a las mujeres, al parecer—. ¿Y te ayudará?

—¿Ayudarme? —Sasha soltó una risa sarcástica—. Digamos que sí.

—Entonces todo bien, ¿no es así? —inquirió con una sonrisa.

Sasha lo miró de nuevo con ojos de rendija.

—Ah no, me debes el almuerzo de hoy por no haberme dicho antes que no me podía quedar durmiendo en tu casa.

—Pero, Sash—

—Nada, Roderich.

Berth suspiró, pero rápidamente asintió con una sonrisa.

—Debo irme, necesito hablar con el entrenador un momento. Te veo al rato, Sash.

— _Ciao_ , Berth.

Sasha estuvo a punto de buscar las maneras de irse al aula para esperar al profesor de álgebra, cuando entonces, tras dar cruzar una bifurcación, observó al anterior aludido de su conversación con Berth. Ymir Langnar, futbolista, miembro del equipo de fútbol, cursante de último año.

Sonrió una vez se acercó a él. Ymir reparó en ella al instante, echándole un vistazo de arriba abajo.

—Vaya, qué rápido.

—El interés mueve a la gente —codeó Sasha sin borrar la sonrisa—. Por cierto, que ya es lunes.

—Wow, gracias por decírmelo. No me había dado cuenta —dijo sarcásticamente, cruzándose de brazos.

Sasha enarcó una ceja, en espera de algún mandato, regla, consejo o lo que fuera que lograra que en quince años fuera la esposa de Jean y madre sus cinco retoños.

—Bueno… —Ymir se encogió de hombros, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de Sasha—, ahí está Jean —señaló con la barbilla hacia unos metros más adelante, por encima del hombro de ella—. Ve y háblale.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Te pagaré lo que te pagaré solo para y a hablarle así sin más, sin un «buena suerte» siquiera? Nooo, cariño. Así no funciona esto.

Ymir sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

—Al final no saliste tan tonta, niña.

—¡Que no soy niña, idiota! —exclamó, propinándole un manotazo que prácticamente a Ymir le hizo cosquillas.

—Te diré lo que vas a hacer —expuso el mayor, adoptando una voz casi intelectual—. Vas a caminar detrás de él, actuarás como si estuvieras distraída, vas a cargar este lápiz —explicó, de repente sacando un lápiz del bolsillo de sus pantalones y dándoselo— y te vas a tropezar deliberadamente con él. El lápiz se te tiene que caer; él se dará cuenta y lo recogerá para dártelo. ¿Qué parte no entendiste que pusiste esa cara?

Sasha parpadeó en lo que Ymir se fijó en su mueca. ¿Qué era todo eso? No estaba segura de que eso llegara a funcionar. ¿Tropezarle, recoger un lápiz? ¿Qué creía que era, una comedia romántica de películas? Ja.

—Es que… —dudó.

—¿Quién es el experto aquí? —cuestionó Ymir con voz robótica—. ¿Tú o yo?

—¡Bueno ya, está bien! —cedió, no tenía otra opción.

Ymir miró sobre su hombro y frunció el ceño.

—Sí, pero… —alargó la palabra observando a la vez su reloj—, no lo vas a hacer ahorita.

—¿Y entonces cuándo?

Unos cuantos segundos más con los ojos clavados en el reloj de su muñeca, y de repente Ymir la mira socarrón.

—Ya.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para replicar en lo que pronto Ymir la giró rápidamente por los hombros y le dio un fuerte empujón por su espalda.

Aprovechando el impulso en lo que se dio cuenta de su tarea, Sasha acortó la distancia hasta Jean y lo último que supo fue que estaba en el suelo, le dolía el trasero y el lápiz que antes estaba en su mano había volado a alguna parte.

Sobándose la zona lastimada y maldiciendo muy dentro de sí a Ymir por haberla metido en eso —aunque, técnicamente, ella fue la que quiso que la _metiera_ en eso—, ni siquiera pudo prevenir lo siguiente. Frente a sus ojos estaba nuevamente el lápiz, que le era extendido de manos de otra persona.

—Creo que esto es tuyo.

Levantó la mirada, y ahí estaba él. Jean Kirschstein, futbolista, capitán del equipo de fútbol, cursante de último año. Casi pareció una eternidad mirar sus ojos castaños, según su juicio.

Sasha tomó el lápiz con delicadeza y la mano de Jean todavía seguía extendida para ayudarla a levantar. Sintiendo un rubor en sus mejillas, aceptó el ofrecimiento y de nuevo estaba de pie, limpiándose la falda y evitando tímidamente la mirada de él, aunque era inevitable. Sus ojos magnéticamente eran atraídos a los suyos.

Intentó pedirle disculpas por lo ocasionado, pero justo en ese momento sus palabras fueron cortadas por el sonido de la campana anunciando el inicio de la jornada escolar.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —alegó el capitán para perderse a través de los pasillos de la escuela.

Sasha parpadeó repetidas veces luego de ver su trayectoria.

" _Che cavolo*!_ ".

Unos pasos que se acercaban tras ella la trajeron de vuelta al mundo.

—Bueno —inició Ymir llevándose despreocupadamente las manos tras la cabeza—, no salió tan patético después de todo.

Sasha se giró lentamente para encararlo.

—¿En serio me haces tropezarlo para que en el momento en que fuera hablarle sonara el timbre? —preguntó de manera irónica. Él acababa de presenciar lo más estúpido que ella había hecho en su vida.

—¿Acaso ibas a resistir hablarle?

Guardó silencio unos segundos pensando en la respuesta. Si es que se había puesto roja e intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos, seguro que se habría puesto a hablar sandeces si abría la boca.

—Eh, no.

—¿Ves? —recalcó el muchacho—. Por eso. Tenemos que ir poco a poco, niña.

—¿Okey? —dijo—. Y… ¿cuál será el siguiente paso?

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Bien, rubiales —animó Reiner dándole fuertes palmadas en los hombros a Armin—. Ahí está la tuya, chico. Ve por ella.

Armin tragó en seco. La chica nueva, cuyo nombre todavía no se aprendía, estaba frente a un panel de anuncios en la pared frontina.

—¿Recuérdame por qué estoy haciendo esto? —vaciló.

—Porque yo voy a pagar tu deuda y así tendrás esa muñequita que tanto deseas.

Una bomba de chicle explotó a su lado; Annie sonrió con picardía y le pellizcó la mejilla al chico de los videojuegos.

—Tú puedes, tigre.

La mueca que puso en su casa luego del aliento de Annie creía todo lo contrario. Soltando un suspiro en el que casi lloró, se armó de valor luego de otras duras palmadas en el hombro por parte de Reiner. Sus pies lo hicieron avanzar lentamente y de pronto Reiner y Annie eran figuras lejanas en el pasillo.

El rubio más alto le guiñó un ojo y levantó ambos pulgares. Annie estaba cruzada de hombros, explotando otra bomba de chicle; la argolla de su nariz emitió un frío brillo.

—¿Crees que lo haga? —preguntó Reiner una vez se fue.

—No, vendrá corriendo cual niñita —respondió Annie.

Armin inhaló muy profundo antes de terminar de acercarse a la nueva. Le daba vergüenza que ni siquiera se sabía su nombre, pero aún más que Reiner y Annie —quienes se supone que eran los casamenteros— tampoco lo supieran. A todas estas, ¡ellos estudiaban juntos!

El horario era un tanto raro porque separaba los grupos de acuerdo a las clases. Armin recordaba haber visto a la nueva nada más en sus horas de química, física y matemáticas. Y, entre las anteriores, solo en matemáticas Reiner y Annie también lo acompañaban.

Vio un bolígrafo en su mano en el momento en que firmó una hoja del panel de anuncios. Era uno de esos que se dejaban colgados de un cordón para que el que pasara no tuviera que estar mendigando algo con lo que escribir. Armin prestó principal atención en la caligrafía cursiva.

«Historia Reiss».

"¿Historia?, se repitió mentalmente. "¿Quién diablos le pone a su hija «Historia»?".

—Eh, ho-hola… —saludó, recostándose a un lado del panel para captar su atención.

La rubia, sin despegar todavía la punta del bolígrafo de la hoja, lo miró sin expresión alguna por unos segundos. Sin esperar respuesta de él, se giró de nuevo al frente, donde su nombre estaba anotado.

—Am… me llamo Armin —se presentó el muchacho, extendiéndole la mano. La acción le quedó grande porque la chica ni siquiera se molestó en voltear—. Esto, ¿tú eres Historia, no? No-nosotros vemos clase de q-química juntos.

Con la vista fija todavía en el panel de anuncios, Historia siguió ignorándolo. Armin miró en su misma dirección, fijándose que el papel en el que ella acababa de firmar se trataba de inscripciones para el club de vóleibol.

—Eh… Sé que ya tienes unas semanas estudiando acá, pero… umm… nunca está de más de darle la bienvenida a los nuevos, así que… ¡bienvenida a Trost!

El bolígrafo cayó inerte estirando el cordón que lo sujetaba. El timbre anunciando la jornada escolar acababa de sonar. Historia se dio la vuelta al lado contrario de él y desapareció por el pasillo sin haberle dicho ni una sola palabra.

Armin, viendo que su objetivo huía igual que muchas otras en el pasado, intentó hacer algo.

—Eeehh… ¡N-nos vemos en clase de química!

Historia una vez más ni siquiera se inmutó ante lo dicho. Armin bajó la mano con la que se había despedido de ella desde su mismo lugar, soltando un pesado suspiro.

Justo en ese momento, una enorme mano de hombre cayó sobre su hombro.

—Bueh… —dijo Reiner de forma relajada—. No estuvo tan patético.

—Yo sé que lo estás diciendo por alentarme —apreció.

—No, lo digo porque me divierte.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

La clase había iniciado tan tranquilamente como otras muchas, hasta que sus oídos captaron el sonido de las patas de un pupitre arrimándose hacia el suyo.

—¿Y bien? —susurró un fastidioso mosquito en su oído.

Levi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando la de Hanji deliberadamente. La chica de lentes soltó un quejido y le dio un jalón de oreja.

—Puta loca, me dolió —se quejó por lo bajo.

El profesor de matemáticas se volteó hacia sus alumnos para explicar el ejercicio que acababa de realizar en el pizarrón. Matrices, cómo le fastidiaban las matrices. Hanji tuvo la osadía de bostezar como foca justo cuando el profesor volvía a darles la espalda para, esta vez, borrar lo que estaba escrito.

Levi cerró el cuaderno con fastidio. Había pasado solo una hora de clases y ya ésta era bastante pesada y su cuaderno apenas había sido rallado con unos pocos ejemplos.

—¡ _Pst_! —siseó Hanji hacia él.

Sus parpados se apretaron con fastidio. Hanji no había parado tampoco de insinuarle cosas desde que llegaron al colegio.

—¿Qué, mierda, qué? —sondeó girándose bruscamente hacia ella, encarándola.

La Cuatro Ojos sonreía con picardía, subiendo y bajando las cejas.

—¿Te picó un bicho o qué?

—Levi, no te hagas el santurrón —objetó ella, volviendo a inclinarse sobre la tabla de su pupitre; estaba en esa misma posición cuando le habló en el oído. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca.

—No hay nada qué decir —susurró lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de ella. No tenía que ser un genio para saber a qué se refería su estúpida mejor amiga.

Todo radicaba a una sola cosa: el día sábado. Ese en el que apenas se vio a la cara con su compañera del trabajo de física y en el que si intercambiaron diez frases durante todo el rato, fue mucho.

—¡Por favor, si te dije exactamente cómo debías cortejarla! —objetó.

—No. Solo anduviste paseando por mi casa, reclinándote sobre mi hombro y hablando tantas pendejadas que a la final terminé durmiéndome.

—¡Ay, enano! ¿Por qué eres así? —gimió por lo bajo—. ¿De veras que no pasó nada?

—Hanji.

—¿Qué?

—Que no.

—¿Seguro?

Levi suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara. ¿Qué rayos debía hacer para callarla?

El profesor acababa de anunciar que la segunda hora de clases estaba por terminar en los próximos cinco minutos. Levi guardó sus cosas en la mochila y, en el momento en que la lección tuvo fin, salió disparado por la puerta.

—¡Levi! —lo llamó Hanji, corriendo hasta él—. Ya, dime. ¿Qué pasó con Petra?

—Hanji, ¿entiendes lo que significa «nada»?

—Sí, es una conjugación del verbo «nadar».

Levi la miró estupefacto. No podía creer cuantas vueltas le estaba dando esa loca al asunto.

—Levi—

—Que no, coño.

—¡Anda, al menos tuviste que hacerle ojitos!

La ignoró.

—¿O un besito?

La ignoró.

—¡Oh por dios, Levi, enano siniestro! ¡No me digas que follaron!

Parando en seco en medio del pasillo, provocando que la larguirucha se tropezara con él, la miró furibundo y de brazos cruzados.

—¿Si digo que sí pasó algo vas a dejarme de molestar?

—Lo juro.

—Entonces sí.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que sí.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—¡Que sí, coño!

—¿Hubo ojitos?

—Sin duda.

—¿Besos?

—Uno que otro.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Tío Erwiiiiin! —gritó descontrolada hacia el rubio de cejas tupidas que se acercaba desde el pasillo opuesto—. ¡Vamos a ser tíos!

—¿Qué? —dijo, formando una sonrisa de idiota en sus labios—. ¡Oooohhhh, Levi tiene novia!

—¡Levi tiene novia! —canturreó Hanji a coro.

—No sean tan imbéciles, par de maricones tristes carentes de vida social. No es mi novia.

—Bah, ya habrá otros, chico —opinó Erwin.

—¡No! —gritó Hanji—. ¡Esto es solo el comienzo!

Levi frunció el ceño viendo cómo Hanji corría por el mismo pasillo del que Erwin se acababa de aparecer. Algo en su entusiasmo no le daba buena espina.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

Ellen sonrió enseñando sus colmillos en lo que captó a Jean Kirschstein, el capitán del equipo de fútbol, en su mismo perímetro.

—Solo míralo, Mikasa. Ese hombre es la perfección.

Terminando de sorber su jugo de la merienda, Mikasa soltó la pajita y miró a Ellen de forma extraña.

—¿Estás demente, verdad?

La castaña se giró como si hablara con una alienígena.

—¿Me dices loca porque ya reconozco al hombre con el que pienso casarme?

—No, te digo loca por lo que estás pensando hacer para llamar su atención.

Ellen sonrió dichosa.

—Ya verás, luego me vas a andar felicitando.

Dando una sacudida a su despeinado cabello marrón, Ellen avanzó meneando las caderas hasta el gimnasio. Mikasa soltó un suspiro y negó con la cabeza antes de seguirla por detrás; ese recreo iba a durar para largo.

* * *

 ***Che cavolo:** expresión coloquial italiana que denota una exclamación y es traducido como «¡cielos!».

* * *

 **Holiiiiis. ¡He vuelto!**

 **Mientras Sasha anda siguiendo las extrañas formas de ligue según Ymir, mi hermoso friki Armin ya está al ataque xD, Levi no tuvo más que rendirse y Ellen se trae algo entre manos. ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? Solo esperemos que la suerte los acompañe.**

 **¡Espero que te haya gustado twin! Volveré mañana con el próximo capítulo.**

 **Los quiere, Ayu.**


	6. Puentes de hidrógeno

**Disclaimer |** Nope, _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ no es mío. Es total propiedad de _Isayama Hajime_.

 **Advertencias |** Universo alterno al canon original, emparejamientos crack y OOC. Puede incluir contenido que resulte ofensivo, menciones de incesto, indirectas o chistes de adultos y constante uso de lenguaje vulgar y coloquial. Continuas referencias a la cultura popular, frases o palabras extranjeras. Ligero crossover con el anime _**Hetalia**_.

 **Emparejamientos |** Male!Ymir x Sasha, Armin x Historia, Bertholdt x Fem!Eren, Reiner x Annie, Levi x Hanji, Auruo x Petra, Jean x Sasha, Jean x Fem!Eren, Levi x Petra… entre otras menciones menores.

 **Si no estás a gusto con ello, mejor no leas y todos felices. Ya estás avisado :3.**

* * *

 **Ecuación de la Suerte  
** **•·.·´¯`·.·•  
** •  
•

 **Capítulo 6** **•** Puentes de hidrógeno

* * *

 _Para_ **MakiMinnion** _, mi gemela perdida, en sus dulces dieciséis.  
¡Feliz cumple, twin :3!_

* * *

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? —indagó Sasha acercándose al muchacho moreno, quien estaba recostado de una columna de la pared saboreando vigorosamente una paleta.

Ayer le había hecho esa misma pregunta, pero en sus ojos felinos solo se dibujó la picardía y la dejó con la duda para irse a clases. Sasha lo estuvo buscando el resto del día por todas partes, pero no lo encontró sino hasta la hora en la que las prácticas de fútbol iniciaron.

Solo por compromiso con su trabajo temporal en el restaurante —el cual ahora ejercía todas las tardes para poder pagarle a Ymir—, no pudo quedarse para encararlo. Pero si lo hubiera hecho, quizás la habría puesto a hablar con Jean en ese instante. En partes agradecía haberse tenido que ir; abordar tan pronto a Jean la ponía nerviosa, aunque se suponía que para eso estaba Ymir, para ayudarla.

Sacó de su boca la golosina, haciéndola girar despreocupadamente entre sus dedos.

—Vale, niña. Que sepas que lo de ayer fue solo el primer paso para que Jean se diera cuenta de tu existencia.

Sasha enarcó una ceja y entrecerró los ojos.

—Oh vaya, _gracias_ —convino sarcásticamente.

—No me veas así, estudias acá desde hace pocos años y él ni siquiera debió saber eso.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes?

Ymir sonrió, lamiendo su paleta.

—Me dijo Bertholdt.

Vaya, ojalá Berth chismeara sobre ella con Jean en vez de hacerlo con Ymir. Sería todo mucho más fácil.

—Ahora debes captar su atención, ¿entiendes?

Sasha frunció el ceño. Ya ni sabía hasta qué punto debía entender algo de lo que Ymir decía.

—¿Y cómo así? ¿Le hablo?

—No, aún no estás preparada para hablarle

—Mmm… —Sasha sonrió sarcástica—, creo que ya me estás conociendo bien.

—Mira —inició, dándole otro bocado a su paleta—, ayer durante el recreo me encargué de inscribirte en la audición para el equipo de porristas.

Sasha abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Que tú qué?! —estalló arrancándole de la mano la paleta—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡No voy a ser porrista!

—Nadie ha dicho que lo serás, niña.

—¡No soy niña, _cazzo_ *!

—Ow, _poverina_ *. La _ragazza_ no quiere participar —se burló imitando un mal acento italiano.

—¡Tú que vas a decir, pendejo…! —Sasha se mordió la lengua intentando mofarse igualmente de la procedencia de Ymir. Trost era cuna de múltiples culturas y gente de todo el mundo—. ¿Se puede saber de dónde diablos vienes tú?

—Suecia, niña. Si hubieras estudiado Geografía Universal sabrías dónde queda.

—¡Como si no lo hiciera, imbécil!

—¿Me das mi paleta? —reclamó extendiendo una mano.

—¡No hasta que me digas por qué demonios me has metido en el terreno de las porristas!

Ymir suspiró.

—Las porristas bailan para el equipo. ¿Entiendes lo que significa eso? Jean te verá si estás dentro.

—Pero no voy a entrar, tengo dos pies izquierdos.

—Te vi bailando en la fiesta de Bertholdt y no lo haces mal.

Sasha rodó los ojos.

—Tu persuasión no funciona.

—Al menos inténtalo y ya. Él estará en las audiciones más tarde solo por ser el capitán, con tan solo estar ahí se dará cuenta de ti.

Soltó un gruñido exasperado, dándole de mala gana la paleta.

—Créeme, _ragazza_. —Le guiñó un ojo, separándose de la columna para irse—. Me lo agradecerás

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

Burbujas emergieron del agua hervida provocando que al menos existiera un sonido dentro del laboratorio de química.

Armin apartó, quizás por décima vez en toda la hora, la mirada de su libro de indicaciones para realizar los experimentos del día. Apenas había iniciado uno estando él solo, mientras pensaba meticulosamente una y otra vez cuál debía ser el siguiente paso para dar con el segundo. Sus ojos azules ocultos en gafas de protección llegaron a parar nuevamente en la chica rubia, sentada solitaria en el mesón frente a él hirviendo en baño María una pequeña cantidad de alcohol metílico mezclado con un gramo de ácido salicílico.

Solo tenía que acercársele con su solución concentrada de ácido sulfúrico y listo. Solo eso, solo eso, solo eso… Y lo estaba haciendo, se acababa de poner de pie de su taburete y había comenzado a avanzar hacia ella. Un poco más, ¡vamos, Armin! ¡Solo queda un metro de distancia!

Sintió una gota de sudor frío bajar nerviosamente por su nuca. ¿Por qué diablos se sentía así? Ni que las mujeres fueran extraterrestres o algo por el estilo. Annie era normal, incluso más que él. Tal vez Historia también lo fuera.

¿Qué rayos estaba pensando?

Negando con la cabeza y tomando un impulso propio de un empujón de Reiner por los hombros, el cual si hubiera estado con ellos en el laboratorio hacía rato que los juntaría, Armin terminó de acortar la distancia que lo separaba del mesón de Historia. Su mano temblaba con el matraz cargado con ácido sulfúrico, tanto que hasta tenía miedo de verter una peligrosa gota accidentalmente sobre la piel de la chica.

—H-hola.

Historia, quien limpiaba un vidrio de reloj con una servilleta de papel, lo miró por unos segundos sin decir nada. En partes extrañada por su aparición, en partes ofuscada por lo mismo.

—Esto, ¿necesitas… un compañero de trabajo?

La rubia ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Dos cabezas piensan mejor que uno —añadió Armin tratando de poner las cosas a su favor, desesperado también porque la chica por lo menos tuviera la decencia de mandarlo al diablo con palabras.

Historia miró el matraz de Armin y lentamente sus ojos azules volvieron a chocar con los de él.

—Dame ese ácido.

Armin se sonrojó al haber escuchado por primera vez su voz, pero más porque esta, a pesar de su matiz agudo y dulzón, sonó bastante frío al punto de ponerlo nervioso. Con las manos temblorosas, extendió el frasco hacia ella, quien cautelosamente logró movilizarlo y llevarlo hasta la superficie del mesón sin causar ningún desastre lamentable.

—E-eh… ¿quieres agua?

Historia miró nuevamente a Armin. Su ya típica mirada sin emoción y sin cuestión.

—E-es que necesitamos poner en agua fría la solución del tubo de ensayo.

—¿Tienes agua fría?

—Sí, ya mismo la traigo.

Un chico precavido valía por dos. Ansioso porque ese momento llegara, Armin desde la noche anterior se había leído meticulosamente todo el proceso del experimento y lo que necesitarían. Incluso se había dado cuenta de que Historia había cometido el error de no haber colocado el ácido dentro del tubo de ensayo antes de hervirlo a baño María. La había observado muy bien.

—Esto… —dijo al volver. Historia se giró y lo miró con apatía trayendo al mesón una pipeta graduada y su botella de agua, que era más hielo que agua misma—. Tú… no incorporaste el ácido sulfúrico con la solución orgánica, ¿verdad?

Historia parpadeó perezosamente una vez.

—¿Tenía que hacerlo?

—Eso recomendaban, sí.

Volviéndose hacia el mechero de su mesón, donde su tubo de ensayo hervía con la solución de compuestos orgánicos, Historia soltó un resoplido molesto. Armin se imaginó que debía estar frustrada, pensando que debía volver a hacer todo desde el principio.

Por suerte, Armin tenía otra táctica bajo la manga. Una que valía cada euro que debía pagar por el envío de Tracer.

 _Bueno… no tanto_. Su vida era un poco más valiosa.

—D-descuida, sé cómo arreglar esto —aseguró el chico, apretando nerviosamente la botella de agua que le tenía las manos heladas.

Aunque era altamente peligroso, Armin podía calentar el ácido con solo verter unas pocas gotas de agua en él*. Y no era una cantidad exagerada la que tenían a su alcance que fuera capaz de chispear sus ropas y cuerpos y abrirles un hoyo en la piel hasta mostrar los huesos. Había solamente que ser bastante cauteloso.

Armin sintió la pesada mirada azul de Historia sobre él, que no lograba sino ponerlo más nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque su fastidio reflejado era inminente, había cierta curiosidad en la idea del chico.

—Eh, Historia, creo que lo mejor será que te apartes.

La chica lo miró extrañada por unos instantes.

—¿Por…?

—Tal vez sea peligroso.

Ella notó cómo maniobraba correctamente la pipeta al recoger una poquísima cantidad de agua que sería capaz de gotear solo unas dos veces cuando mucho.

—Mientras yo no me queme —la escuchó murmurar irónica. Encogiéndose de hombros, Historia retrocedió unos puestos en el mesón y se sentó en un taburete.

Armin tragó saliva; temblaba como nunca. Jamás había estado tan nervioso en su vida, mucho menos si estaba a punto de realizar una de las experiencias más inconsistentes dentro de la química. Ubicó la pipeta lo más cerca que pudo del matraz. Su mano estaba ligeramente inclinada cautelosa de recibir un chispeo de ácido calentado.

Entrecerró los ojos, alejando también el resto de su cuerpo del matraz endemoniado. Ni siquiera el maligno era tan peligroso frente al agua*.

Soltó ligeramente el dedo de la boquilla de la pipeta. Solo cayó una gota de agua. El contenido apenas salpicó mínimamente en las paredes del matraz. Armin estaba blanco del susto que ni siquiera se atrevió a incorporar la otra gota del agua, pero no hizo mucha falta. El ácido estaba caliente.

Historia regresó con la solución orgánica del tubo de ensayos sujetándolo con una pinza. Seguidamente vertió el contenido de éste al matraz con ácido sulfúrico lo más cuidadosa que pudo. Armin soltó un suspiro aliviado al ver que nada extraño ocurría, mientras que su compañera se quejaba del fuerte olor que incluso hizo que escondiera la nariz dentro de los confines de su bata de laboratorio.

Ciertamente no era un olor para nada agradable, por lo que Armin se apresuró en suministrar una cantidad específica de agua fría y finalmente tapar el matraz con el vidrio de reloj que la chica previamente había pulido.

—Vaya… —Armin no cabía de la conmoción por lo reciente—. Olía… ¿como a pintura de caucho?

Historia lo ignoró sentándose frente al matraz para observarlo atentamente, como si no quisiera perderse un solo momento de toda la reacción. Mientras lavaba los instrumentos sobrantes que acababan de utilizar, Armin la miró. Su repentina curiosidad por el experimento le había causado sorpresa, pues lo poco que había notado en Historia era solamente la apatía por cualquier cosa.

Ver esa otra pequeña faceta en ella, que aunque no era lo más increíble, le parecía tierno. Lucía como una niña.

—¿Quieres dejar de verme? —espetó la rubia, sin voltearse a él.

Armin se sobresaltó junto al tubo de ensayos que limpiaba y casi lo dejó caer en el fregadero. Sintió un penoso rubor en las orejas, a su vez que trataba de destensar el ambiente emitiendo una risa distraída.

La chica quitó el vidrio de reloj del matraz poco después. El olor era menos ahogador, pero no dejaba de ser un aroma fuerte. Armin había olido cosas similares estando con Ellen y Mikasa cuando éstas se pintaban las uñas.

—Acetona —concluyó Historia.

—No exactamente. Es una cetona pero no la que desmancha las uñas.

La solución incolora se mantuvo quieta frente a ellos. Su temperatura había bajado a una templada.

Armin miró a Historia de reojo. La chica no apartó la vista del resultado del experimento, como si se tratara de que estuviera viendo el mar en calma.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, ella tomó el matraz y botó su contenido en el fregadero.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Estás loco.

—Tú lo quisiste.

—¡Sí, pero creí que sería en algo más normal!

—Anda ya, niñita. Sal de una vez.

—¡No puedo salir vestida así, se me ve hasta el alma!

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

—¡Pues…! ¡Soy una dama pudorosa!

—¿Tanto que me pagas para ser de casamentero?

—¡No confundas pudor con orgullo, Ymir Langnar! Y por si no lo sabes, ¡todavía me queda dignidad!

Ymir suspiró pegado en la pared a un lado de la puerta del baño de chicas del gimnasio. Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, masajeando con cansancio sus párpados para después llevarse el cabello hacia atrás. Llevaban en el mismo rollo como treinta minutos.

Fuera de los vestidores y baños, la música de las audiciones de porristas había empezado a sonar. Todas las participantes estaban ahí, menos una. Sasha, por supuesto.

—O sales ya mismo o entraré.

—¡No!

—¿Y qué esperas?

Hubo un silencio de por medio que hizo a Ymir pensar si en serio debía entrar o no para llevársela cargando como un costal de papas.

—Es que… ugh —Sasha se quejó—. No estoy en mi mejor momento.

—Ay por favor, ¿vas a ser como esas mujeres que se quejan de que están gordas o qué?

Lo cual era ridículo, según Ymir, por dos razones. La primera era que Sasha no estaba gorda, la había visto vestir el uniforme del colegio y ropa civil que no detonaba ningún rollo de más; la segunda era que Sasha era italiana, y los italianos comían pasto*.

—¡Claro que no! —se quejó la chica—. Es… ugh. ¿Seguro que no puedo usar el pantalón deportivo del uniforme?

—Si te dieron la dichosa falda fue por algo.

—Algo estúpido, porque no estoy en el equipo.

—Así son las audiciones de estas mujeres. ¿Quieres salir ya?

—¡Pero… Ymir!

—Qué.

—Tú, eh… ¿me prestas tu blazer?

—¿Para qué?

—Para amarrármelo a la cadera.

—Prff —rió—. ¿Miedo a que se vea algo de ahí abajo?

—Sí, como por ejemplo ¡la maldita toalla que llevo puesta!

Ymir frunció el ceño justo cuando Sasha abrió la puerta.

—¡Estoy menstruando, entiendes!

—Gran cosa.

—¡Sí es la gran cosa! ¡Tengo cólicos y una sangrienta cascada evacuando desde mi útero!

"Y unos malditos cambios de humor también", quiso agregar Ymir, ahorrándose el comentario lo mejor que pudo.

Resoplando, se quitó la chaqueta del uniforme y se la cedió a la muchacha. Ésta la tomó agradecida y se la amarró a la cadera tal como había dicho que haría.

—¿Dónde está tu blazer?

—En casa, todavía el otoño no llega. ¿No te fundes del calor con esta cosa puesta?

—Contrario a ti, soy friolento.

Sasha lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Extraño para un sueco.

—Yo nunca viví en Suecia.

La chica iba a decir algo más cuando de repente se escuchó fuera de los vestidores una voz hablando a través de un megáfono. Era Mina Carolina, la capitana del equipo de porristas de la escuela, quien convocaba a todas las participantes para enseñar la coreografía de las eliminatorias. Sasha deformó su rostro en fastidio, siendo empujada de los hombros por Ymir para que terminaran de una vez con todo ese embrollo.

El gimnasio estaba lleno de chicas. Habría por lo menos unas veinte, de varios cursos. Sasha reconoció de vista a pocas, debido a que no se familiarizaba con personas fuera de su propio curso. Solo una figura en especial captó su atención.

—Mierda —balbuceó para sí—. ¿Esa es Ellen?

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡Este plan funcionará a la perfección! —alardeó Ellen estirando los tríceps lo mejor que podía—. ¡Soy una genio!

La morena, quien sorbía de un refresco sentada frente a su amiga en las gradas, la miró con una ceja enarcada.

—Aun no entiendo por qué precisamente preferiste humillarte con las porristas en vez de hacer otra cosa.

—Duh, Mikasa. Jean supervisa estas cosas, es el capitán de fútbol y las porristas lo animan.

—Querrás decir que animan a todo el equipo.

—Sí, pero los demás dan igual. Jean es el principal.

Mikasa suspiró.

—Qué doble moralista, si hasta hace una semana decías que las porristas eran zorras.

—Es que son put— ¡Digo…! —Se mordió la lengua—. Hay personas que merecen otra opinión.

—Lo que digas —zanjó Mikasa.

—Ya verás, que no me arrepentiré para nada de haberme anotado ayer en las audiciones para porristas. Voy a ser la mejor y el capitán de fútbol lo notará —apuntó la chica de cabello castaño, moviendo con ansiedad sus delgadas piernas apenas ocultas por la falda.

—Y hablando del capitán —dijo Mikasa, señalando disimuladamente en una dirección—, ¿no es ese?

Por contrario a la prudencia de su amiga, Ellen se giró como el exorcista. Y tal y como Mikasa especificó, el capitán Jean Kirschstein acababa de ingresar al gimnasio con otros chicos que importaban menos y ni sabía quiénes eran.

Ellen sonrió a su manera, como un gato, volviéndose emocionada hacia su mejor amiga.

—¡¿Ya viste lo guapo que está?!

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces.

—Está igual que siempre.

—¡Por lo mismo lo digo!

La capitana Mina sonó de repente el silbato. Ellen se despidió de Mikasa para ubicarse en el centro del recinto. Un grupo de zorras— es decir, de aspirantes a porristas, también tomaron posición lo suficientemente cómodas de espacio para hacer los movimientos. Al frente, la capitana se llevó las manos a las caderas y pidió ser imitada.

Ellen obedeció. Todas echaron el torso hacia atrás para estirar el músculo de la espalda. El movimiento siguiente le salió un poco más torpe, y eso que apenas estaban calentando.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó la capitana una vez la ronda de calentamiento terminó—. ¡Vamos a mover esos pompones, chicas!

Mina inició con bastante fuerza en los brazos para luego menear las caderas y dar pasos hacia los lados. Lo repitió tres veces contando ocho tiempos, tres veces que Ellen apenas agarró el ritmo sin caerse. La música sonaba tan alta que los conteos de Mina poco a poco se volvían menos audibles.

Después de unos cuantos pasos más, con vueltas y poses incluidas, Mina devolvió la canción al principio.

—Muy bien, ahora quiero verlas a ustedes.

Ellen se quedó de piedra unos instantes sin saber qué debía hacer ahora. Cada paso que supuestamente se había aprendido fue borrado de su disco duro, no hasta que la chica que bailaba a su lado le tropezó por un cambio de posición y Ellen trató de imitar a las chicas que tenía delante.

Por dios que cuando llegara a casa sumergiría los pies en agua caliente, ¡si es que la pisaron hasta decir ya!

La música volvió a detenerse, mientras que la simpática capitana las observó a todas con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, a todas les fue genial —felicitó.

Ja. Sabía que esa mujer debió ver algo de gracia en ella.

—Ahora, la segunda ronda. Esta será de eliminatorias.

"¿Segunda ronda?", se repitió Ellen.

Y nuevamente la música fue reproducida, esta vez con otra canción, un dubstep de Skrillex de lo más salvaje. La capitana comenzó a dar piruetas, estirar las piernas hasta la cabeza, hacer splits y pararse de puentes como una contorsionista.

¿Pero qué mierda estaban haciendo? ¿El baile de la lluvia? ¿Un ritual satánico?

Ellen ni siquiera logró calibrar la rapidez con la que hacían los pasos explicándolos de la manera más sencilla en tres oportunidades. Pero nadie podía negarle que por lo menos lo intentaba, jamás se había abierto de piernas tanto en su vida. ¿Eso que sonó fue un hueso rompiéndose, o era el short de lycra bajo la falda?

Y por fin el endemoniado baile terminó. Ellen suspiró cansada todavía abierta en el suelo. Pero Mina estaba impaciente, y después de decirle unas pocas palabras de aliento, volvió a reproducir la música para evaluarlas y lo único que entonces pudo ver Ellen fueron piernas peligrando sobre su cabeza.

Justo cuando se puso de pie luego del intento de puente, un tropiezo. Ellen se giró gruñendo entre dientes con ganas de insultar a la inepta que la tropezó y quedó extrañada luego de también reconocer la voz que le pidió disculpas.

—¿Sasha?

La pelirroja, ejerciendo su mejor versión de pose de pierna extendida, la miró no menos extrañada sin decir nada. Se le veía respirando con dificultad y cansancio ante cada movimiento.

La del lado la tropezó también, igual que la del frente. Ellen resopló retomando lo que quedaba de la condenada rutina y, cuando la música acabó con el split, dejó caer la frente de bruces en el suelo maldiciendo el dolor entre sus piernas.

Desde su sitio, creyó escuchar la voz de Mikasa como espectadora en las gradas diciéndole con su típico tono sarcástico: "Bien hecho, Ellen".

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—Muy bien, voy a llamar a las que quedaron para que pasen a bailar frente a mí la primera rutina una por una de manera individual —anunció la capitana.

Sasha soltó un suspiro cansado sentada en el suelo luego de haber hecho el ridículo. A cada paso que daba, era el estrés de sujetarse aún más el blazer de Ymir a la cadera. Tuvo la suerte de no haberse quedado petrificada por un cólico en medio de la rutina del dubstep, pero de todas maneras no estaba segura de que lo que estimaba Ymir saliera a la perfección.

Y hablando del sueco imbécil, se había sentado a un lado de Jean en las gradas. La chica lo localizó intentando buscar de él una seña de buena suerte o algo por el estilo, pero precisamente esa vez Ymir la ignoraba y no la veía a ella. Sasha infló un moflete y paseó su vista al chico de al lado, su _crush_.

"¡ _Cazzo_!", exclamó para sus adentros, dirigiendo violentamente su visión al suelo. Jean la estaba mirando, ¡la estaba mirando!

Eso no podía ser más humillante.

—… y por último —siguió la capitana leyendo una lista que había hecho mientras las observaba bailar. Diagonal a ella, la hermana menor de Berth cruzaba todos sus dedos—, Braus.

La pelirroja parpadeó extrañada ante su alusión. Mina la miró desde su lugar, sonriendo. Las demás chicas que había convocado se habían levantado del suelo y estaban detrás de ella. Sasha tragó saliva cuando ella también lo tuvo que hacer.

—Felicidades a todas, incluso a las que no quedaron. Será para una próxima ocasión, pueden retirarse.

La multitud de jóvenes no escogidas que adicionaban estallaron en quejas y lamentos. El gimnasio se llenó de barullos y especulaciones por parte de los espectadores mientras que los miembros oficiales del equipo de porristas junto a su capitana se paraban a conversar cómo evaluarían esa vez a las chicas restantes una por una.

Sasha estaba por avanzar a tomar agua donde había dejado sus cosas convenientemente unos escalones debajo de donde se sentaban Jean e Ymir, hasta que notó a la hermanita de Berth quejarse sobre las demás voces.

—¡Esto es inaudito! —exclamó—. ¡Yo debí quedar, Mikasa!

—Ellen, aceptémoslo. Esto no es lo tuyo.

—¡Pero por lo menos pude quedar en la banca!

La mirada esmeralda de Ellen se posó furibunda en Sasha al darse cuenta de que la miraba.

—¡Y tú que miras, Braus! ¡Ya verás que el karma me pagará el pie que me tropezaste!

Sasha tragó saliva. Poco después de haber perdido de vista a Ellen y de haberse hidratado y recuperado algo de energía, una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro.

—¿Sash? —inquirió Bertholdt por detrás de Reiner, quien la había hecho girarse—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sasha sintió sus mejillas arder. Lo que menos quería era que sus amigos presenciaran la peor humillación de su vida. Annie miró de arriba abajo el atuendo mientras que Connie aprovechó para colgarse de su hombro. Armin lucía preocupado.

—E-esto… Digamos que tuve ganas de audicionar —contestó lentamente, fingiendo inocencia.

Berth frunció el ceño.

—¿Lo vieron? —preguntó con horror.

—Berth, Armin, Annie y yo acabamos de llegar y entonces te vimos. ¡Vaya! —exclamó Reiner riendo—. ¡Miren esa falda!

Sasha se amarró aún más el blazer de Ymir a la cadera para ocultar la vergonzosa falda de porrista.

—Mírale la falda a Annie mejor, Reiner —intervino Berth.

—¡Ah, pero yo sí te vi! —añadió Connie—. _My gosh_ , no sabía que podías hacer semejante split, _sweetheart_.

—Ugh. —Sasha se sonrojó. Era el momento perfecto para que la Parca llegara y se la llevara.

—Por cierto, no sabía que Ellen quería ser porrista —dijo Connie.

—¿Ellen? —Armin repitió—. Pensé que no le gustaban estas cosas.

—Prff —se burló Annie—, ¿a esa enana? Buen chiste.

—No bromeo —insistió el muchacho americano—, si es que mis sensuales ojos la vieron. Estaba justo delante de ti, ¿no, Sasha?

La pelirroja abrió los ojos como platos al ser nuevamente el centro de atención. Berth la miró con horror y Sasha tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—Voy a encontrar a esa enana —sentenció Bertholdt, cargando con un aura oscura a cuestas.

Connie parpadeó viendo la trayectoria del moreno fuera del gimnasio. Reiner y Annie intercambiaron miradas confusas.

—Yo… ¿dije algo malo? —dudó Connie.

Annie suspiró.

—Ya olvídalo, pequeña lagartija rosa. Vayamos a sentarnos para ver el show de Sasha.

Ugh, genial.

Sasha no estaba ansiosa con cada chica que era llamada por la capitana, estaba nerviosa. Y esos nervios iban creciendo más y más a medida que unas chicas cometían equivocaciones, se caían haciendo las acrobacias y eran rápidamente rechazadas por el séquito porrista.

Ya ni tenía uñas de tanto que se las había mordido.

—Sasha Braus —escuchó su nombre en voz de Hitch, la subcapitana. Ella era mucho menos dulce que Mina.

La pelirroja avanzó hasta el centro del gimnasio. La multitud calló progresivamente cuando se posó frente al jurado de porristas donde ambas capitanas se encontraban estudiándola con atención incluso antes de que empezara.

Desde lo alto de las gradas, Connie y Reiner no perdieron oportunidad para gritar "¡DALE, SASHA!" repetidas veces, tanto que hasta eso la puso más nerviosa. No ayudaba para nada que Jean también la observaba desde su lugar, pero estaba solo. Ymir se había ido de su lado.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Mina a punto de reproducir la canción.

Sasha quiso gritarle que no estaba lista, pero no pudo detenerse cuando ya debía iniciar los conteos y mover el cuerpo al ritmo de la música resonando.

Hizo lo mejor que pudo, con toda la gracia que creía tener. No llegaría nunca al nivel de Mina u otras porristas del equipo, pero por lo menos no se quedó petrificada en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando de repente una de las borlas se resbaló de su mano tras una lanzada al aire que debía recoger.

Ella siguió como si nada. La borla tristemente en el suelo, que intentó no tropezar el resto de la rutina. Fueron los dos minutos más largos de su vida.

Terminando con una pose típica de porristas, que animaban al equipo para alcanzar la victoria, Sasha finalmente exhaló todo el aire que estuvo conteniendo en el último paso. Frente a ella el jurado del equipo se reunió para discutir su veredicto. Las orejas le zumbaban de los nervios.

—Lo has hecho muy bien, Sasha —dijo la capitana—. Pero temo que el equipo ya está lleno con las otras chicas que hemos aceptado. Si no te molesta hacer de suplente, entonces diré que estás dentro aunque hay muchas cosas que mejorar.

No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿En serio la estaban considerando para ser suplente? Eso era… más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

—Yo… eh… —tartamudeó. Sus ojos automáticamente fueron guiados adonde estaba Jean, quien lucía atento ante lo que estaba por decir—. ¿Acepto?

"Espera, ¿lo has preguntado? ¡No debiste preguntarlo! ¡Es un sí o un no! ¡¿Pero qué está mal en tu cabeza, Braus?!".

—Excelente. Bienvenida al equipo.

Y lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los aplausos. Muchos aplausos que no sabía de dónde venían. Sus compañeras de banca se acercaron a ella y la felicitaron, igual que las oficiales del equipo.

Estaba dentro.

 _Oh no_.

¡Ella no podía estar en el equipo, tenía trabajo que hacer en las tardes!

Pero no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de decirlo. Sus amigos pronto llegaron a engatusarla, Reiner la cargó entre sus brazos celebrando por ella mientras Connie bailaba la macarena en su honor e incitaba a Armin para que lo acompañara. Annie, quien no dejaba de jalarse la argolla de la nariz, se burlaba del show aunque también la felicitó por haber quedado milagrosamente dentro del equipo.

Y mientras salían del gimnasio, Sasha pudo captar una mirada castaña sobre ella que la veía con simpatía. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Pues bien, Ymir", sonrió para sus adentros, desviando la mirada del capitán de fútbol. "Tú eres el experto, ¿no?".

* * *

 ***Cazzo:** «joder», en italiano.

 ***Poverina:** «pobrecita», en italiano.

*Es recomendable incorporar el ácido concentrado al agua y revolver constantemente en vez de ser al revés, debido a que puede causar una brusca elevación de la temperatura y salpicar como el aceite.

 ***** Armin se refiere al hidróxido de sodio, también conocido comercialmente como «diablo rojo», un destapa cañerías que pide ser disuelto con agua hirviente. Tomemos en cuenta que un ácido y una base son dos extremos muy distintos.

 ***** La referencia va a que comen de manera saludable. Los italianos tienen un amplio paladar, comen de todo pero cuidan lo sano. No todo es pasta y pizza.

* * *

 **¡Qué taaal :3!**

 **Sí, se supone que este debía subirlo el lunes pasado (¿era el lunes?), pero tuve mis problemas —para nada raros si ya me han visto quejarme de ellos en mis otras historias— con el internet. Y al fin estoy de vuelta con este capítulo que, en lo personal, lo amo xD.**

 **Soy amante incondicional de la química, por lo que puedo expresar que el experimento que han realizado Historia y Armin es verdadero y no, no explotaría un laboratorio xD. Oh oh, a la pobre Ellen le sale un sermón del mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Pero creo que han leído lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que esa loquita encuentra cómo salirse con la suya.**

 **Me alegro mucho que les esté gustando la historia :3, y más a mi twin. Tenemos ese placer culposo de amar a Ymir de todas las maneras xD.**

 **Nos veremos prontito.**

 **Los quiere, Ayu.**


	7. Método de la lluvia

**Disclaimer |** Nope, _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ no es mío. Es total propiedad de _Isayama Hajime_.

 **Advertencias |** Universo alterno al canon original, emparejamientos crack y OOC. Puede incluir contenido que resulte ofensivo, menciones de incesto, indirectas o chistes de adultos y constante uso de lenguaje vulgar y coloquial. Continuas referencias a la cultura popular, frases o palabras extranjeras. Ligero crossover con el anime _**Hetalia**_.

 **Emparejamientos |** Male!Ymir x Sasha, Armin x Historia, Bertholdt x Fem!Eren, Reiner x Annie, Levi x Hanji, Auruo x Petra, Jean x Sasha, Jean x Fem!Eren, Levi x Petra… entre otras menciones menores.

 **Si no estás a gusto con ello, mejor no leas y todos felices. Ya estás avisado :3.**

* * *

 **Ecuación de la Suerte  
** **•·.·´¯`·.·•  
** •  
•

 **Capítulo 7** **•** Método de la lluvia

* * *

 _Para_ **MakiMinnion** _, mi gemela perdida, en sus dulces dieciséis.  
¡Feliz cumple, twin :3!_

* * *

Bertholdt no replicó al ver a Ellen de brazos cruzados postrada en su auto estacionado y con el uniforme diario del colegio bien puesto a excepción de las medias dobladas.

La chica se subió silenciosamente a la cabina del copiloto, siendo imitada por su hermano que tampoco dijo una palabra al encender el auto y arrancar del aparcamiento. Pasaron a través del arco de árboles que conformaba la calle principal de la escuela; el bulevar de la siguiente cuadra estaba como siempre felizmente poblado. Entre tantas personas, logró distinguir a sus amigos llegar al café francés una vez pasó por ahí.

Inspiró hondo sujetando fuerte el volante. Luego se disculparía con Sasha o con Reiner, pero ahora la prioridad era su hermana.

El arco de árboles dio paso al sol incandescente que provocó que Ellen bajara el tapasol frente a ella. Berth ni se inmutó; había tanto silencio que sus respiraciones era lo único audible, y él sabía que eso desesperaría a Ellen dentro de pocos minutos.

Un semáforo en rojo, él se detuvo. Ellen se cruzó de brazos y llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, hacia adelante y hacia su ventana. De reojo, Berth la captó mirando desesperada el radio apagado, hasta el momento en que se rindió y puso una estación aleatoria. Un rock pesado se hizo presente.

Él suspiró.

—¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que querías entrar al equipo de porristas?

Ellen, quien miraba al frente con fingido interés, se giró inocentemente hacia él.

—¿Porristas? —repitió—. Asco, sabes cuánto odio a esas perras.

— _Ellie_.

—A esas degeneradas —corrigió con las mismas palabras que Carla le había obligado a escribir en una rigurosa caligrafía de corrección de vocabulario hace un año atrás. Berth recordaba lo fastidiada que Ellen se ponía cada tarde escribiendo lo mismo; llegó a llenar un cuaderno pequeño en lo que terminó el año escolar.

Carla tenía una gran imaginación para ponerle castigos a esa chiquilla inquieta. Su camisa anteriormente blanca y ahora rosa del uniforme del equipo de fútbol lo comprobaba.

La canción cambió a una salsa casino que no pegaba para nada con la que estaba antes.

—Precisamente porque las odias me extraña que hayas audicionado.

Ellen frunció el ceño.

—Prff, ¿de qué hablas?

—Te vi.

—Mentiroso, no estabas ahí.

—Ah, pero tú sí.

Ellen hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Solo de espectadora.

—Ay por favor, Ellie. Te conozco desde que naciste. Ni siquiera te gusta ver las porristas.

—Está bien —admitió la chica—, solo estaba acompañando a Mikasa.

—Mikasa tampoco es fanática de las porristas.

—Te sorprendería saber que audicionó.

—Ah, pero Connie me dijo que te vio fue a ti.

Ellen abrió los ojos como plato.

—¡Qué va a saber ese marico triste!

— _Ellie_.

—¡Ese homosexual deprimido!

—Ellen, más respeto.

—¿Acaso dije algo que fuera mentira?

El semáforo nuevamente cambió a verde.

—¿Puedo saber por qué repentinamente quisiste cambiar tu opinión respecto a las porristas?

—No la he cambiado.

—¿Entonces?

Ellen suspiró.

—Berth, ¿por qué no me dijiste que el capitán del equipo de fútbol era tan guapo?

El moreno frunció el ceño; ¿a qué venía eso?

—Esto… ¿disculpa?

—¿Sabías que él se fija mucho en las porristas? Bueno, eso me han contado. Tú deberías saberlo porque estás en el equipo.

Carraspeó.

—Eh, Ellie, ¿te gusta el capitán?

La chica sonrió como un gato y no respondió.

—¿Te das cuenta que es mayor? ¿Por qué no te fijas mejor en algún compañerito tuyo?

—Berth, precisamente. Quiero un hombre, no algún mocoso flacucho como los que estudian conmigo.

Bertholdt suspiró rodando los ojos. Toda su vida se estuvo preparando para que ese momento llegara. Ellen pasó por todas las etapas; desde la dulce pequeña que usaba vestidos adorables y lazos en el cabello, la niña peleona con las rodillas raspadas, hasta la preadolescente fresa _barra_ rebelde _barra_ friki —no al punto de Armin, por lo menos—, y ahora estaba cruzando la temida etapa de la chica coqueta.

Era ley de vida.

"¡LEY DE VIDA, BERTH!".

¿Entonces por qué rayos se sentía tan extraño respecto al nuevo objetivo que se proponía Ellen dentro de una de las fases del crecimiento más estresantes de todas?

Su consciencia habló de nuevo. Ésta tenía la cara burlona y voz de Reiner, por alguna macabra razón.

"Porque eres su hermano mayor", dijo Conscien-Rei como si fuera obvio. "Es tu deber protegerla, _bruder_ *".

—Ellie, solo… no hagas locuras, ¿sí? —dijo luego de su debate mental, con expresión preocupada—. Ya sabes cómo se pone mamá si descubre que te saltaste una clase para ir a audicionar para el equipo de porristas, que odias.

—¿Quién dice que me salté una clase?

Berth se giró brevemente manteniendo el semblante.

—No sé, ¿la inasistencia?

—¡Ay Bertholdt, pero qué inocente eres! ¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de tener un papá médico? Que puedes pedirle que te firme justificativos para la escuela.

Bertholdt abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡¿Hiciste un complot con papá?!

—¿A ver, y es que crees que soy tan tonta así? —se quejó—. _Bruder_ , con lo fácil que es copiarle la letra a un médico.

—¿Fácil? ¡Pero si son garabatos!

—¡Por lo mismo es fácil! Y lo bueno es que con el sello es más que suficiente.

Bertholdt no cabía en la conmoción.

—Por dios, Ellen… S-si mamá se llega a enterar de todo este embrollo te pondrá a limpiar el suelo con la lengua y a escribir caligrafía con agua.

—Y porque me quieres mucho y no te gusta cuando Carla me regaña, tú —lo señaló— no dirás nada. ¿Verdad, querido _bruder_?

La miró de reojo antes que ella se bajara del auto una vez estacionaron en el garaje de su casa. Sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas brillaban con una intensidad catastrófica y cómplice. El mayor tragó saliva, sopesando sus palabras; porque tenía razón, a pesar de todo.

Pero él era un chico de lealtad, y le debía la misma tanto como a su madre como a su hermana. ¿Y qué decir de sí mismo? Ellen atravesaba una nueva etapa y su deber era cuidarla.

Y tenía que cuidar a esa chiquilla de cualquier locura que la terminara por meter en serios problemas.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

Erwin lanzó su bolso en la pila sobre el mesón una vez consiguió lo que necesitaba. Levi lo miró de manera fulminante.

—Ay enano, no me veas así —se quejó Erwin con la boca llena de galletas de chocolate. La chica con la que salía, Rico Brzenska de cuarto año, se las había regalado y ahora él disfrutaba de una merienda luego del desayuno.

Hanji también tenía algo que engullir. Desde que llegó al colegio esa mañana, de la que solo habían transcurrido veinticinco minutos en clase de laboratorio de química, se estaba bebiendo un granizado del bulevar que a cada rato pausaba porque tenía frío. Solo a ella se le ocurría la brillante idea de comprarse un granizado en pleno otoño; no, solo a los del bulevar se les ocurría vender esas porquerías empezando otoño.

Era la mañana más tediosa entre las clases que deberían tenerlos jalando de los pelos. Estaban en el laboratorio de química con un profesor suplente que los tenía haciendo nada, sentados en torno al mesón con los bolsos echados frente a ellos, cerca del mechero apagado, con la estantería de compuestos detrás de ellos y el aburrimiento acechándolos. Hanji tenía el teléfono en manos tipeando quién sabe qué, Erwin hacía demasiado ruido con las muelas al masticar y Levi no sabía si dormirse sobre la pila de bolsos o escucharlos hablar de estupideces cuando les daba la gana de iniciar un tema al azar.

—¿Qué harán esta tarde? —preguntó Erwin de repente, llevándose otra galleta a la boca.

Hanji apartó el teléfono en la mesa y sorbió del granizado, que ya hace rato estaba derretido.

—Nada interesante —contestó Levi sujetando la cara en una mano, con su codo apoyado sobre el mesón—. ¿No ibas a salir con la chica ésta de cuarto año?

—Iba a hacerlo —admitió el rubio—, pero ella tiene planes con sus amigas para ir a probarse vestidos para el baile de otoño. Creo que eso sonó a persuasión.

—¿Persuasión?

—Sí, debe querer que la invite.

—Ella no tendrá problema en ir sola, al parecer —convino Levi—. Si dices que irá a ver vestidos, o es que ya tiene a otro galán cejudo por ahí o le importa en lo más mínimo ir emparejada.

Hanji carraspeó.

—Deberías invitarla —sugirió.

Erwin sonrió, se comió la última galleta que le quedaba y se limpió las manos del pantalón.

—Meh, tengo otras opciones que debo considerar.

Levi rodó los ojos.

—Madura, Erwin —masculló.

—¿Entonces? ¿Salimos hoy? ¿Bulevar, centro comercial, mi casa…?

—Ni Levi ni yo podremos salir hoy, Tío Erwin —replicó Hanji.

Levi enarcó una ceja, mientras que Erwin parpadeó confuso mirándolos a ambos.

—Eh, ¿están saliendo?

Levi miró furibundo a Erwin.

—¡Qué cosas dices, animal!

—La verdad, es sobre _citas_ por lo que no podremos ir contigo.

—¡Hanji! —exclamó Levi avergonzado y confundido.

La castaña de lentes sonrió.

—Adivina qué Levi, te va a encantar.

Levi tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Nos inscribí…

Muy malo.

—… en el comité…

Terriblemente malo.

—… ¡del baile te otoño!

 _Patéticamente_ malo.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué coño de la revergación me has metido en el comité del estúpido baile?

—¿Qué no es obvio? ¿No lo es, Tío Erwin?

—Bastante obvio —admitió Erwin de forma divertida, viendo por donde iba todo ese embrollo.

—¡Petra está ahí!

Levi puso ojos de exasperación mientras que Erwin reía como desquiciado chocando manos con Hanji.

—¿Que no lo ves, Levi? ¡Es una oportunidad de oro!

—No me jodas, Hanji. No voy a meterme en eso.

—Demasiado tarde, ya estás dentro. Hoy en la tarde en las últimas horas de clase debemos reunirnos sino tendrás cero en el proyecto comunitario de este trimestre.

El proyecto comunitario o «labor social» era algo que todos los estudiantes de último año debían cumplir como requisito obligatorio para graduarse. De nada servía tener unas notas de diez sobre diez si no cumplías con las horas mínimas de labor social, que eran veinte por trimestre. Las actividades a realizar variaban entre asistir a instituciones como geriátricos y escuelas especiales o entre ayudar en el propio colegio, ya fuera en ámbitos académicos o colaborando con lo que hiciera falta.

En ese trimestre Levi apenas llevaba doce mientras que Hanji llevaba quince y a Erwin le faltaban solo dos horas para despreocuparse; la razón derivaba en que Hanji colaboraba en las actividades de ciencia, como la feria de ciencias y el decatlón de mate-atléticos, mientras que Erwin aprovechaba de su cara de Don Juan para persuadir a la atractiva profesora de educación física de primaria y sacaba ventaja en las horas que le firmaban.

Y nada más con participar en el comité del baile de otoño, Levi tendría la aprobación del proyecto comunitario ese trimestre, aun si no tuviera una sola hora firmada en su hoja.

—Típico —chistó irónico—, amenazando con las notas.

—Así que vas o te jodes.

—¿Tengo la opción de joderme y ya? Perfecto.

—¡Ay, Levi, no seas así!

—Anda, hermano —persuadió Erwin—. Tampoco es tan malo, ¿cierto, Tía Hanji?

La de lentes sonrió de oreja a oreja. Levi se llevó ambas manos a la cara y ahogó un grito de frustración.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del salón donde un grupo de los de último año se reunían en espera de que el próximo timbre sonara y dieran paso a su nueva clase de ciencias.

Sasha maldijo su suerte —como siempre— debido al chirrido incómodo que alertó a las personas en el recinto. Se posó en la pared como si con ello lograra escapar del campo visual de los curiosos y rápidamente cambió de opinión y quiso huir de ahí.

"¡Pero qué rayos estabas pensando, _bella_!", se reprendió dándose ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza. "¡Ahí pudo estar Jean!".

Pero su suerte no pudo ser mejor al tropezarse de frente con alguien. Casi cae al suelo en el impulso, de no ser porque su contraparte la pudo detener antes de lamentarlo. Miró agradecida y a la vez apenada a la persona samaritana del día de hoy, hasta que sus ojos castaños lograron identificar una conocida sonrisa ladina que la ponía de los nervios, y que precisamente estaba buscando desde que llegó ese día a clases.

—¡Ymir, pero qué demonios—! ¡Casi me matas del susto!

—Veo que alguien andaba buscándome —comentó satírico el muchacho, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ya te lo dije, el interés mueve a la gente. Además, esto es tuyo. —De su bolso sacó un bien doblado blazer correspondiente al uniforme de otoño e invierno de la escuela, demasiado grande para usarlo ella—. Gracias por prestármelo ayer.

—No está lleno de manchas de ya-sabemos-qué-procedencia, ¿no es así?

—Prff, no soy una guarra, tonto.

Sintió su mirada doraba estudiándola de arriba abajo.

—¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?

—En casa.

—¿La dejaste otra vez?

—¡Hace calor! ¿Qué diablos voy a hacer cargando una chaqueta si no termina el verano?

—No sé tú, pero me parece que hoy no es así.

—¿Cómo te dicen, «chico del clima»?

Ymir sonrió y guardó lo recién entregado dentro su mochila. Ahora que se fijaba mejor en él, a falta del blazer, cargaba puesto un suéter de lana por encima de la camisa; también correspondía al uniforme de épocas frías que el colegio exigía usar.

—¿Y a ti ahora te dicen «porrista»? —se burló el sueco con todo el atrevimiento de reírse.

—Deberías añadir a la oración que fue gracias a ti —se quejó la pelirroja siendo ella quien ahora se cruzó de brazos—. Estoy en la banca, ¿sabes qué humillante es eso?

Ymir se encogió de hombros.

—Tú accediste.

—Bueno, sí… técnicamente —asumió—. Pero ni siquiera a los entrenamientos iré porque no me van a necesitar. Y menos mal, no resistiría tener que animar a un equipo de fútbol entero.

—Tienes suerte de que esas chicas son tan despistadas de su entorno que ni cuenta se darán de que no estás con ellas.

Sasha frunció las cejas hacia el centro.

—Qué maravilla —ironizó—. ¿Qué sigue ahora, humillarme en la cafetería parándome sobre una mesa con pompones en manos y hacer un baile ridículo mientras le expreso al mundo que estoy loca por Jean?

—Tentador —consideró Ymir, haciendo que Sasha lo mirara extraño—, pero no. Aunque, ahora que me pongo a ver, lo que pienso es parecido.

—Ay por dios… —exhaló ella esperando lo peor.

—Verás, es que tienes que ser más atrevida.

—¿Atrevida? —repitió Sasha alarmada—. ¿Quieres que ahora sea una zorra? ¡Haberme dicho y no te pido el blazer ayer y—! Bueno no, necesitaba ese blazer, es decir—

Un grupo de transeúntes de pasillo vio extraño a Sasha cuando pasaron frente a ellos. Ymir no podía lucir menos despreocupado por eso, pero ella en cambio acababa de sonrojarse.

—¡Agh! —masculló—. Solo habla antes de que me arrepienta.

—Descuida, niña. No serás una zorra —dijo Ymir—. Mira, conozco a Jean desde años; a él le gustan las chicas atrevidas, no del tipo «rameras» sino del tipo… que no tienen miedo de cometer locuras.

—Ah vale, como… ¿quemar la bandera de la escuela?

—Eso te metería en problemas.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Que no le gustan tanto las problemáticas rebeldes sino chicas de espíritu libre.

Sasha parpadeó un par de veces.

—Si digo que entiendo, ¿me dirás qué tengo que hacer?

—Solo si me pagas la primera parte.

—¿Qué? —exclamó—. ¡¿Tan rápido?!

—Oye niña, jamás he ayudado a otras chicas con Jean como lo hago ahora mismo contigo. Estoy a punto de hacer que ese idiota se enamore de ti y sabes que no es gratis.

—¡Demonios! —masculló Sasha—. Mira, chico de las pecas, me pagarán este fin de semana, así que te aguantas.

—Vale, entonces tú también te aguantas —dijo, dándose la vuelta hacia el lado contrario del pasillo.

—¡No, espera! —lo detuvo. Sasha se mordió la lengua y rodó los ojos antes de enviar su cabeza al infierno—. Ve mañana al restaurante al terminar la jornada y pide lo que quieras.

Ymir sonrió.

—Pero que conste, lo descontaré de tu recompensa.

—Entonces trataré que valga la pena.

Sasha frunció el ceño y volvió a rodar los ojos.

—¿Realmente harás que Jean se enamore de mí?

—Lo decía para asustarte, no lo garantizo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Es broma, _ragazza_ —espetó monótonamente.

Sasha no confió en esa frase, pero algo todavía quería hacerla seguir adelante con todo eso.

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, retumbando en las paredes de los pasillos. Ymir se enganchó las correas de su mochila a los hombros, haciendo ademán de irse.

—Cancha, hoy a la última hora —declaró—. Y no me mires así, sé que tienes hora libre.

Lo vio desaparecer dentro del mismo salón de clases que había irrumpido. Sasha se cruzó de brazos, con la preocupación en mente de cómo sería esa siguiente locura.

Tomando su teléfono, marcó un número que se sabía de memoria.

—¿ _Pronto_ *? Feli, dile a pappa que llegaré en la hora de salida normal… Porque haré una tarea pendiente… No, no saldré con un chico… Que no— ¡ _Cazzo_ , Lovino! ¡ _Non essere pettegola*_!

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

El baile de otoño era la celebración del colegio más importante además de los intercursos y la graduación. Sobre todo para las chicas, que veían tan hermoso e indispensable lo de ir en parejas. A esa estúpida costumbre, desde segundo año de secundaria, la veía como una innecesaria y molesta excusa para humillarse frente al sexo opuesto.

Levi no iba a los bailes a perder el tiempo frente a la mesa de bebidas. En los primeros tres años de la secundaria, él faltaba aunque Hanji y Erwin insistieran en por lo menos ir a burlarse durante la coronación del rey y la reina. A partir de cuarto año, su hermana también empezó a asistir a los bailes y él debía ser de niñero. Casi siempre terminaba bailando con Hanji mientras que Erwin se paseaba de chica en chica.

Los bailes eran un despelote.

Ese año era su último. Normalmente eran los graduandos los que se encargaban de aportar las ideas para adornar el gimnasio y también los que ayudaban a poner todo en su sitio para el gran día. Levi veía con cierta nostalgia eso de que sería su último baile, pero no le emocionaba en lo más mínimo tener que participar en el comité.

Cruzado de brazos y sentado en las gradas, miró a las personas reunidas frente a él.

Petra se removía tímidamente jugueteando con sus manos, a su lado un tal Auruo Bossard con el que creía no compartir ninguna clase miraba fastidiado a su alrededor. Hanji, cerca de él, no podía disimular su emoción de tenerlos ahí.

—Vale, deberíamos empezar a proponer las ideas y ver si el colegio nos da un presupuesto para pagar por los adornos —inició Hanji cual líder de escuadrón, en manos un pisapapeles y bolígrafo.

—Yo me encargué antes de pedir un presupuesto al Dir. Fritz —alardeó Auruo como si estuviera orgulloso de haberse anticipado a las órdenes y planes de equipo—. Dice que no gastarán más de dos mil euros.

—Bah, creo que con eso es suficiente —anotó Hanji—. Aunque no estaría de más elaborar algo lo suficientemente económico. ¿Alguna idea?

—Yo estaba pensando en un tema tropical —volvió a decir Auruo.

Hanji frunció el ceño.

—¿Tropical? ¿En otoño?

—Yo opino que lo de «otoño» está de más. Ya sabemos que es otoño, ¿pero realmente tenemos que hacer un baile a su referencia? Podemos salir de la rutina.

—«Yo, yo, yo». ¿No tienes nada mejor que decir? —espetó Petra poniendo ojos de exasperación. En el fondo, Levi agradeció su comentario hacia el chico fanfarrón que ya le estaba provocando una jaqueca de solo oír su voz.

—Ay, Petra. Admite que tengo una buena iniciativa y autosuficiencia.

—Iniciativa, pero no ideas.

—De hecho, lo de «salir de la rutina» me parece bien —aportó Hanji—. Pero un tema tropical implica una vestimenta típica veraniega, y en pleno otoño solo nos ganaríamos un resfriado con algo así.

—En mi opinión, pienso que el otoño debería lucirse —sostuvo Petra—. La escuela solo hace un baile al año y es en otoño, deberíamos respetar esa temática.

—¿Hacer lo mismo de siempre y colocar hojas de arce en las paredes del gimnasio? Eh, no estoy segura.

—Las hojas secas y de arce son características en esta estación, pero siempre puede haber algo que nos haga salir de la rutina.

Hanji miró a Petra de manera expectante.

—¿Qué tal un árbol? —aportó Levi, sin muchas ganas—. Un arce en medio del gimnasio como única figura del otoño, y ya.

—Y hojas secas en el suelo, sí, me gusta —secundó Petra.

—Las agencias de festejo y decoración deben hacer esas cosas, ¿no?

—Mi hermana hizo su fiesta de dulce dieciséis con una agencia decorativa, creo que nos puede servir —acotó Auruo.

—¡Genial!

—Vale, me agrada —dijo Hanji, con la mirada fija en Levi y Petra—. ¿Qué más se les ocurre?

—Cortinas para cubrir las gradas —señaló él.

—Definitivamente, quitaríamos la impresión de estar en el gimnasio de una escuela —convino ella.

—Deberían ser negras para disimular en la luz baja.

—Oh, suena bien. Si incluimos luces estroboscópicas, sería un buen contraste.

—Con luces blancas bastaría.

—¿Qué tal si salen desde el árbol?

—Quedaría muy bien.

—¿Qué hay del suelo del gimnasio? ¿Podemos incluir alfombras?

—Sería buena idea, aunque con el presupuesto…

—¡Una máquina de humo! —intervino Auruo, haciendo sobresaltar a Petra.

Levi frunció el ceño, en cambio Hanji estaba maravillada por muchas razones.

—¡Máquina de humo, sería genial!

—Hablemos de las bebidas también, por favor —sugirió Auruo.

—No debe ser nada fuerte, vendrán chicos de primer año —respondió Petra.

—La mejor opción son los cocteles. Más coctel que alcohol, como siempre ha sido.

—¿Y bocadillos? —continuó Auruo.

—Nada ostentoso, tampoco es una maldita fiesta de quince años —decretó Levi.

—Opino lo mismo —apoyó Petra—. Aunque no estaría de más contratar alguien que prepare bocadillos, ya saben, para no tener que estarnos estresando por hacerlo nosotros.

—Sí, estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo —dijo la de lentes. Se giró hacia su amigo—. ¿Algo más, Levi?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—La música, por supuesto —reconoció Auruo, apoyando un brazo relajadamente del hombro de Petra—. De eso no se preocupen, damas, yo puedo ser el DJ de la noche.

Petra se hizo a un lado, casi provocando que Auruo se cayera.

—¿Eres DJ, Auruo?

—Tengo mis trucos —contestó el chico, ajustándose el cuello de la camisa del uniforme.

Hanji observó su pisapapeles y suspiró.

—Bueno, creo que todo está bien por ahora.

—Puedo comunicarme con la agencia de festejos y acordar para venir a arreglar el día del baile —asumió Auruo—. ¿Qué dices, Petra?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Vamos, tú eres chica, sabes más de estas cosas. Acompáñame a la agencia de festejos.

—¿Dónde quedó tu iniciativa y autosuficiencia? —espetó.

—Auruo, yo puedo ir contigo a la agencia —se ofreció Hanji.

Levi se giró para mirarla, hablaba en serio.

—¿Ah sí? —Auruo no parecía convencido.

—En ese caso, ustedes dos deberían preguntar por la comida. —Hanji señaló con su dedo a los sobrantes, Levi y Petra respectivamente.

Levi frunció el ceño, cosa que Hanji ignoró en redondo. La chica rubia se encogió de hombros tímidamente, soltando un suspiro.

La sesión finalizó.

• **·.·´¯`·.·•**

—¡NI EN UN MILLÓN DE AÑOS, SUECO LARGUIRUCHO! —chilló Sasha casi rompiéndole los tímpanos a su acompañante.

— _Shhh_ , si de verdad no te quieres meter en problemas, cállate —zanjó.

—¡Pero es que—!

—Pero nada. ¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Ya sabe que existes, ya captaste su atención; y ahora con esto harás que se fije en ti.

Sasha se cruzó de brazos, insegura.

—Más temprano me dijiste que nunca habías ayudado tanto a otras chicas con Jean como lo haces conmigo.

—Cariño, ninguna ofreció pagarme y darme de comer. ¿Cómo pretendes que las ayudara?

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Agradece que ni siquiera me esforzaba en hacerlo —continuó Ymir—, así pude conocer mejor los gustos de Jean y acá estoy dándote la fórmula para gustarle.

—Debo ser afortunada.

—No —dijo sonriente—, pero tonta sí.

Sasha frunció el ceño, sin embargo, no tuvo ganas de objetar por su comentario.

—¿Estás seguro de que él está en clases?

—Más seguro que una fortaleza, nos tocaba entrar a lo mismo.

—¿«Nos»? —repitió la chica, sorprendida—. ¡¿Estás fuera de clases?!

—Bah, como si fuera un crimen —repuso—. Alguien tenía que acompañarte a hacer el ridículo, ¿no?

—¿Gracias? —ironizó—. Si me llego a meter en problemas—

—No pasará, me aseguraré de eso.

—Sí que crees tener todo controlado, chico de las pecas.

—Traigo el blazer en mi bolso —ofreció—, por si lo quieres.

—Por favor, ¿no sientes la humedad? Es muy pronto aún para usar suéter hasta fin de año, sueco friolento.

—Lo que digas, _ragazza_.

Sasha se asomó a la cancha desde las columnas que formaban el umbral para entrar en ella; estaría vacía de no ser por ellos dos. Con respecto a que Ymir parecía tener todo fríamente maquinado se refería a las indicaciones que había predicho: la cancha estaría vacía porque era miércoles y a la última hora nadie tenía clases deportivas ese día, y los clubes extracurriculares iniciaban al finalizar la jornada; aparte, Ymir aseguraba que Jean debía estar sentado en el último puesto de la fila de la ventana y que él miraría por ahí en cualquier momento.

Tanta precisión le causaba más pánico que durante el día anterior al bailar frente a las porristas y el resto del alumnado. Sus piernas habían comenzado a temblar, incluso.

—¿Hay tiempo para arrepentirse?

—No, a menos que estés considerando la otra opción.

Sasha se giró hacia él, con ojos de esperanza.

—¿Tengo otra opción?

—Sí, un mediodía en la cafetería deberás subirte a una mesa y cantar al más propio estilo de _High School Musical_.

—¡Agh, _vaffanculo_ *! —exclamó, dando unas fuertes zancadas lejos del sueco.

Ni siquiera se había fijado que su reciente acción había sido por inercia, inconsciente y espontánea. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en medio de la cancha, justo donde los centrocampistas de fútbol se posicionaban. A lo lejos, en el umbral de la entrada, estaba Ymir recostado de una columna observando expectante y burlón el show que estaba a punto de empezar.

Se sentía como un mono de circo. Si Heath Ledger logró cautivar a una dama cantando babosadas desde una cancha en _10 things I hate about you_ *, ¿ella también podría tener esos encantos en el capitán del equipo de fútbol de su corriente y ordinaria vida sin gracia y suerte?

¡A quién engañaba, esto era mil veces más patético!

Pero era eso o llorar sobre su almohada arrepintiéndose de haber desaprovechado una oportunidad. Por lo que, tomando aire para serenarse, se relajó; se acomodó la cola de caballo para lucir presentable ante los ojos de Jean, aun en la lejanía; y por último, tomó impulso.

Entonces corrió. Corrió como loca alrededor de la cancha, soltando gritos extraños tal cual la estuvieran atacando. Cualquiera pensaría que se había escapado una residente de manicomio, y más aún al momento de tomar el balón de fútbol abandonado en uno de los arcos de portería y ponerse a patearlo torpemente.

Escuchó las risas despavoridas de Ymir desde la entrada de la cancha, lo cual no le hizo la menor gracia. Aprovechando toda la fuerza de su voz en intentos de llamar la atención de una persona en específico dentro del edificio escolar, bramó:

—¡Cierra la boca, sueco larguirucho!

No supo identificar si Ymir estaba encogiéndose de hombros en el momento de insultarlo, o si se había quedado quieto. Estaba un poco lejos de hasta donde su visión llegaba a ver mejor.

—¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada? —retó él, haciendo un megáfono con sus manos.

Sasha gruñó y pateó el balón más fuerte. Éste había pegado directamente en la pared del edificio, casi llegando a darle a la ventana de un aula. Se crispó de hombros pensando que iba a causar un desastre, pero se alivió inmediatamente al notar que nada grave había pasado.

Y fue entonces que pasó lo inevitable.

—¡Eh, usted! —gritó el maestro de educación física, el Sr. Keith Shadis, vuelto un ogro desde la misma aula cuya ventana casi rompió.

Sasha abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Venga acá ya mismo si no quiere meterse en problemas!

Las yemas de sus dedos se congelaron, poniéndose rígidas. Un par de gotas todavía más frías cayeron sobre su cabeza, luego sobre sus brazos, hasta darse cuenta de que lloviznaba. Se giró hacia Ymir, quien le hacía señas para que fuera donde estaba. De repente, se había quedado pegada al suelo de la cancha.

—¿Ah, no me hará caso? —gritó el profesor Shadis—. ¡Pues ya verá!

—¡ _Sasha_! —llamó Ymir, lo más bajo que pudo para que ella lo oyera en la lejanía.

Viendo que el profesor de educación física acababa de cerrar la ventana del aula y amenazaba con aparecer ahí en cualquier momento, Sasha tomó impulso de donde no sabía y corrió hacia Ymir. Éste la tomó de la muñeca y aceleró el paso despareciendo lo más pronto posible de ahí.

La lluvia había comenzado a precipitar con más fuerza en lo que salieron de la escuela, pero para cuando llegaron al bulevar con el fin de birlar a Shadis, estaban empapados.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Sasha—. ¡Qué puto frío tengo!

—¿Quién es el friolento ahora?

—¡Cállate, pecas! —espetó la chica, abrazándose de sí misma sobre su ropa mojada para mantenerse en calor.

Algo cayó sobre su cabeza, era holgado, pero estaba tibio como una manta frente a la chimenea. Sasha tomó la prenda y se arropó en ella, mirando agradecida a Ymir.

—Gracias por prestarme otra vez tu blazer.

—Bah, debería regalártelo. Ya que nunca traes el tuyo.

—¡Apenas es otoño!

—¿Y debía llover para que te dieras cuenta de eso? —ratificó el chico, burlón—. ¿Qué te dije? Que hoy el clima estaba raro.

—Ay, no me vengas a decir que tienes todo fríamente calculado, por favor.

* * *

 ***Bruder:** «hermano», en alemán.

 ***Pronto:** fórmula para contestar el teléfono en italiano.

 ***Non essere pettegola:** «no seas chismoso», en italiano.

 ***Vaffanculo:** conocida grosería o insulto en italiano, que se traduciría al español como «que de ten por el culo».

 ***10 things I hate about you:** película de los noventas protagonizada por Heath Ledger.

* * *

 **¡Hola, gentecita!**

 **Lamento mi repentina desaparición ya que estuve actualizando seguido. Tuve un ataque de pereza que ni se imaginan, pero ¡sorpresa! Ya es diciembre y los días se pasan volando, que no es que me emocione, pero siempre hay algo de inspiración en diciembre y a mí me ha llegado.**

 **Así que Sashita, un poco de atrevimiento no está mal de vez en cuando, ¿no? ¿Realmente habrá logrado su objetivo? ¿Y qué tal Levi? Aguantarse a una fangirl del calibre de Hanji debe ser agotador, y lo digo por propia experiencia ya que mis amigos deben lidiar conmigo xDDD. Ah, pero Berth… vaya lío en el que anda por salvarle el pellejo a su hermanita.**

 **¡Aw, gracias por sus comentarios, seguimientos y favoritos! Twiiiin, heeey, tenemos tiempo sin hablar; espero que te haya gustado :3.**

 **Nos estaremos viendo pronto también en mis otros fics *—*.**

 **Los quiere, Ayu.**


End file.
